


when all those shadows almost killed your light

by autumnava



Series: it's a force you shouldn't mess with [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mystical Creatures AU, lowkey angst, lowkey bc I can't hurt these boys (not so much), oc is yongguk's sis, this first part is dedicated for them meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnava/pseuds/autumnava
Summary: Life isn't easy when you're a magical creature and a good part of the world wanna knock you out, but help may come in unexpected ways





	1. prelude

In the quite bustling street, the sound of keys passed by unnoticed. Just as the “strange” word pronounced by him right before unlocking the door. Without the magical word, the opening would lead to an ordinary house on that neighborhood. With that simple detail, it led to another ordinary house… but certainly not on that city. Or any city.

A calm wind entered by an open window while a hoot echoed outside, and possibly that wasn’t from an ordinary owl. The forest around the place was magical itself and had a thousand secrets – a good place for a wizard to have a residency. However, the sound alerted Himchan to something.

The house was too quiet. And, since he got an apprentice, this wasn’t a common occurrence. He started calling him, not getting any answer, so he started walking by the house. Their relationship wasn’t the most harmonic, and maybe their opposite elements already predicted this, but both managed to live well enough – and, in the end, they learned to truly care about each other.

A ray of light escaping from the younger’s bedroom gave a clue on where to find him. And indeed Daehyun was there, sleeping over three books open on his writing desk. The wizard couldn’t help a small smile, proudly thinking about how he was so dedicated on learning and doing his best. Getting closer, he put a hand on his back, softly pushing him so he’d wake up. And he did it soon, getting up in a jump.

-Deadly nightshade’s flower can be used in a poisonous potion, but… – a yawn interrupted him – with other flowers it can be…

-I think you can finish this lesson tomorrow.

-Oh, but it’s still… – he looked at the clock, and his words got lost as his vision acknowledged the numbers – not that early…

-Get some rest. – Himchan concluded – You deserve it.

 

Once again, he tripped, but this time at least he managed to not fall down. Even after a dozen times, he wasn’t exactly used to walking in two feet. How did humans manage it? Maybe because they did it since being kids – though, he once heard they needed a whole year and even more sometimes to learn it, and it really made more sense in his mind. Maybe the fact that he almost never stayed on this form didn’t help him too.

Being honest, Youngjae didn’t feel comfortable on his human body. It was too fragile comparing to what he truly was. But his curiosity couldn’t be helped, and he really appreciated wandering around cities. In the end, the fun and warm they carried was enough to balance the weirdness and all the feelings that troubled him.

He was particularly amazed by all the art humans could make, music being his favorite expression of it. On his original form, hearing wasn’t his best sense – actually, he had a strong headache on his first human days due to that whole new level of stimulus –, and he was captivated by discovering the diversity of sounds, and how some of them were really good, and how combining them could make the whole thing even better.

It was what was guiding him this time, as the majority of it. There was a show near, and he’d be there.

 

The walk back home always gave him a good feeling. There was some white noise on his surroundings, but this didn't disturb him. He was used to it at work. Also, his mind was constantly elsewhere, lost on his own thoughts, and that moment of stillness gave him peace to stay like that.

Anyways, it didn’t take long to arrive at the building he lived in. Jongup quickly waved to the doorman and went into the elevator, his apartment being located at the third floor. It wasn’t big, nor had a lot of furniture – well, his payment wouldn’t support a heavy hire, and the few months he arrived at that place didn’t help fulfilling spaces –, but, for him, it was comfortable enough. He was going right into the bathroom, thinking about taking a shower and then watching something until he got sleepy enough to go to bed.

Just then he felt it.

Actually, he was feeling it for some time, as a distant headache, but he thought it was a human thing. He said to himself it was a human thing, refusing to acknowledge that grim reminder. But that time, it wasn’t subtle. It was stronger, clearer. That already known bad feeling of the monster caged inside his body started to take over his senses, making impossible ignoring the message.

-Please… – he whispered to himself – I don’t want that again…

For a moment, the boy even spared a thought to God, almost a prayer. But, if He was there somewhere, He wouldn’t care about him. The damned blood running through his veins wouldn’t attract the caring of anything divine.

 

The room was filled by the cacophony of action soundtrack blended with fighting noises as the boy got through another level on his newest game. When he got to the end of it, he thought it’d be better make a brief pause. His eyes were already asking for some rest of the colorful scenery, and the sensation made a lot of sense when he realized he was playing for hours non-stop – he’d bet in one hour or less? Time really flew when doing something enjoyable.

Right after getting on his feet so he could stretch his legs a bit, Junhong headed for the kitchen, thinking it’d be nice getting something to eat. He was about to open the fridge when his phone whistled on his pocket, signalizing a new message. Some friends were calling him for a night out in a few days. The boy was smiling, eager to accept, but the perception hit him.

In three days, it’d be already full moon. Of course, things were already better than a month ago, but he didn’t feel like there was a certainty about not howling at the moon – or worse things – at any given moment on those nights. Better safe than sorry, then. He simply invented something to do that would keep him busy. For all the week long.

 

The girl was sat down by a bench, some candies on her lap, and she was about to get one of them when someone sat right beside her, a soft smile on his face when he joked.

-Are you sure all this sugar won’t make you feel bad?

-You know sugar only brings me good things. – she replied, with a big smile – And, c’mon, coming for this festival and not getting them would be a waste. They’re one of my favorite parts of it!

-More than all the colors on the street?

-I said one of the faves, not the fave. – she corrected him – There’s still the small lights on the decoration, the music, the dances! I love the dance presentations!

-You just described the whole festival. – Yongguk pointed out, with the shadow of a laugh on his voice

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but realized he was with the reason, and ended up giving up on it, which made him laugh. Of the things he loved on his little sister, maybe her way of being excited with so many things was his favorite.

-But you love a lot of things of it too! – Hani protested, though this time her words were a bit hard to understand since she was already eating one of the candies

-I won’t deny. – he smiled, and the conversation got a brief pause

-But I’m already missing the forest... – she commented, a second after covering her mouth with her hand and looking aside to see if there was any person near

There wasn’t, and she breathed out in relief. Sometimes, she spoke before thinking, and this certainly could be dangerous considering both of them had a big secret to keep while in human form.

-That’s your absolute favorite place, right? – her brother asked, calmly bringing her back to the previous chat

-Of course! – and all the brightness was back – Not only it’s our home, you know I don’t like cities a lot. They’re worth a visit sometimes, but not that much.

-Worth for the sugar. – he said, even in a serious tone, but it was clear how it was a mocking

Nonetheless, she slightly pushed his arm, as if she got offended by it. At this, he laughed, and a few seconds after the girl was laughing too. Not an uncommon scene between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is, the first chapter of a crazy idea I ended up loving so much that I decided to give it a try and post it. it's my first fic in this fandom and in english, so any help or advice is welcome! also, on a side note, I picture them all as in rose era, since the idea came on that comeback (yeah, I've been writing and rewriting this thing for a while)  
> oh, also, this first chapter isn't necessarily right before the next, not even the scenes are happening at the same time. it's just the context of how they live. anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. woods darker than night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: [said won't do angst, proceeds to f*ck things up in the next chapter]

Nearby birds took flight as the white fox passed by in a hurried hush. What a lack of lucky being spotted by a group of humans in one of the few times she was alone! And even worse considering those didn’t seem lay humans, who’d just be surprised by the uncommonly big fox and let her go. These ones knew she wasn’t actually a fox, and were pretty interested in catch her up. Actually, they almost seemed to be expecting that meeting. Humans never managed to get one of them, but they kept getting closer, one step at a time, each attempt becoming better, smarter, more prepared. And, right now, they were too dangerously close.

At least, Hani already had a good knowledge on the forest she lived in for the last months. A good amount of those trails was well recorded in her memory. What she wasn’t expecting was that she wasn’t the only one who had it at her side. They were ready for some escape routes. There were some traps spread over the place, and the fox threw herself in one.

She was really caught in surprise when the net rose around her and got up, letting her above the ground. And she didn’t have the chance to try to harm it, because it was programmed to release sleeping gas as it was activated. Kitsunes were quite resistant to this kind of thing, but the scientists were used to handle with mystical creatures, after all.

 

The black fox was sat down in the middle of a small meadow, the meeting point combined with his sister. And she should already be back by now. Yongguk kept telling himself she probably just got herself distracted, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened. But it wasn’t only the matter of time bothering him. He felt something was wrong. With a bit of fear in the back of his mind, he decided to take a look on the energies around, just to check if she was at least close. Every living being emanated an aura, and some magical ones were able to perceive it. Some could simply tell which was from an ordinary person and which was from another mystical creature. Others had a more refined perception, telling apart all species, even if they could hide in human skin. Kitsunes were in the last group.

And it was easy to spot that already known energy. There was her. And too close to a human.

Without hesitating, he started running in that direction. Being cautious of getting close hidden by smaller trees, the fox soon saw the one carrying his sister on the back thanks to the web holding her. He conjured a small fire, just enough to harm the thread. As the sound of the white fox falling on the ground reached the human, he stopped, but Yongguk didn’t give him time to acknowledge what really happened. The kitsune jumped on him, and his mind was already affected. The human’s vision told him it was the captured one on him, as if it was a reaction, not a new pawn on the board – it wasn’t truth, but the truth the oldest wanted him to believe.

Yongguk was expecting his sister to get up and get some distance, but this didn’t happen. She was unconscious, so he needed to make the person walk away from her by himself. Quickly, he started running in a random direction, just to make the adversary go after him. He’d believe he was chasing the white kitsune, the one he already got but escaped. And, after some meters, Yongguk simply made him see the fox disappearing. It’d be a double victory, since the human would stop that chase and get the mistaken belief that kitsunes teleported or had similar power.

There was only one mistake, an unexpected situation that should had been considered. He wasn’t counting on another human getting close.

He only felt it when it was too late. The small pain from the dart, and the numbness starting to take over. Luckily, his trick was already finished, so the one affected wouldn’t doubt it. His last thought was on his sister, a subtle prayer no one would reach her before she woke up.

 

The first thing that fulfilled her mind as she woke up was panic. And she had reason to feel it. However, while she put herself on her feet, Hani realized she was still on the forest. And such a quiet ambient surrounded her. In an instant, she took a look around, searching for the auras on the place.

There was no human near. And she almost let out a relieved breath, but then she realized another thing. Neither her brother was near. And the meeting point marked by them was on her reach, she should be able to get his energy’s reading.

Of course, her mind answered that blank feeling with a thousand options, for worse or for the better.

He could simply be not there. He could have gone somewhere and would come back in no time.

Or the humans could have found him. He could be running, in danger. He could be captured. He could be just dispelling them. He could be dead.

Too many possible answers. And no certainty of any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I say I didn't cry while planning/writing this I'd be lying  
> but hey, let's talk about good things! thanks for all the ones leaving kudos and taking time to read this fic, it really meant a lot for me!  
> also, the title comes from the soundtrack of Child of Light (helped a lot with writing tbh), and I'm trying to keep the titles always coming from a music (but this is hard so I don't promise anything) talking about music, I have a playlist drafted somewhere, I just need to decide which music really stays there or not and I'll post the link to it  
> and, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ^~^


	3. powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: dae befriends someone with a dagger

Since the afternoon was in its late hours, the sunlight wasn’t so strong, which the girl was glad for. After spending – wasting, her mind couldn’t stop shouting – a whole day searching by the forest, expecting her brother would appear, Hani decided to take a look in the nearby city. Since she was starting to believe in the possibility of that group having reached him somehow, her actual focus was to search for them. And maybe the humans would still be there. Maybe her brother escaped and was around there, disguised in his human form, trying to stay away from the forest.

A lot of maybes. Too many maybes. She prayed some – the good ones – could be real and she found it out before her sanity dissolved in this mess.

The first place she went to was where they saved their human things. As they kept traveling and every now and then stayed in that form, they had a few things that were theirs. A good backpack. Some favorite clothes. Cellphone. For Hani, her ‘pet dagger’ – she joked about that once, because she really loved that blade, and she kept it because she loved cold weapons and knew a thing or two about fighting with them. That would be the first place he’d go if he went to the city.

However, he wasn’t there. And his things were, a sign showing he really wasn’t there, or else he probably would get it before going away. She stayed a bit more, just to be sure, but the hours went by and she was all alone – with this fact bothering her more and more for every minute that slipped by. Therefore, she decided to take a look by the streets.

For sure, she found humans. Lots of them. Not any reminding her of the ones after her a day ago. Not any seeming at least a bit different from the rest, standing out in the middle of the common humans that didn’t know a thing about someone like her.

And, of course, she found mystical beings too. All of them well-hidden. It was common to find at least one, always disguised in the middle of the crown. That city, even not being really big, still had a good share of them.

And, as a wizard passed by her, the perception of his aura made an idea pop in her head. Maybe there was an easier way to do that search.

 

It happened pretty quickly. In a second, Daehyun was walking back home, his thoughts running around casual worries. In the next, some strength acted on him, his arm being pulled and his back threw on the wall of an alley which entrance he passed by, and the first thing his senses registered after that was a silver brightness too close to his face. The shining belonged to a dagger, which was held by a girl with a certainly not friendly face. She was shorter than him, having to look above in order to look right into his eyes, and her soft traces maybe would make a sweet picture if it wasn’t for the enraged way they were combined at the moment.

-Shh, wizard. – she was quicker than any word he could make, and the fact she knew what he was didn’t help to calm him – Be aware this isn’t my only form, neither this my only weapon, it’s just the one that will attract less attention from humans.

-And you’re saying all that because… – he finally found his voice again

-I need your power. I promise I won’t hurt you if you don’t try anything. But I just wanted to let it clear. – then, she put the dagger inside her jacket, but undoubtedly could get it easily if needed – So, where’s the nearest place we can do some magic tricks safely?

-I was actually going home … – he answered, then realizing he shouldn’t have said that, because now it was the only option – This way.

She started walking right beside him, and someone who watched from far could even say they were friends, and maybe wouldn’t they be if they met in another occasion? Daehyun was instigated by that girl, what in the world would she need magic for in order to do that? And how would she act in a normal day?

-Can I know your name? – he tried, silence was really never his specialty – Just so I don’t need to keep calling you “the girl with the dagger” in my mind.

By a moment, it seemed she’d laugh, but her serious expression kept there.

-I could get used to that. But call me Hani. – there was a brief pause, but she completed – And you?

-Daehyun.

He was aware bringing a stranger – a stranger that threatened him – to where he lived in wasn’t the smartest move, but he couldn’t think in any option left. And, actually, he somehow trusted her. This was clear on how he didn’t try to make anything harmful to her in order to get away – and he could. He felt she wasn’t someone mean, neither her intention was. He felt like she really needed help. Maybe there was some sadness deep in her eyes, and maybe he was projecting things so he wouldn’t be wrong.

Anyways, a bit too late to go back in his choice.

 

A part of her was feeling bad for what she was doing. She even thought about keeping the talk going, but how? “hey, I like your shirt! sorry for almost cutting it with my dagger, by the way” It’d sound pretty fake. And, damn, he seemed to be a good guy, that would try to help her even if she just asked. Hani wished they could have met in another way, and maybe have casual talks, and maybe even become friends. Maybe she could come back after all that mess was solved, using gratitude as an excuse, and come closer.

However, at that moment, she needed to focus on her mission. This was the priority. Her brother would always come first.

Her mind didn’t had much time to wonder about that anyways, because the boy stopped in front of a house a bunch of minutes after their dialogue. And as he got the keys in hand, he spoke in magical language, right after opening the door.

-Oh. – she recognized – This isn't the true house.

-You know about this spell? – he asked, curious

-Heard of. – just never saw it in action

-So, ladies first. – he pushed the door, proceeding in lower tone – Actually, you really need to go first, the one who speaks needs to be the last to enter.

-To close it. Got it.

Then, she stepped in. As she got through the entrance, she could feel the difference in the air. There was magic in it, so much she even couldn’t hold back a smile – she rushed to hide it though. Her gaze ran around the room, making a brief analysis of the house, kind of modest but really classy.

-Himchan, we have visit! – Daehyun screamed (maybe just spoke, his voice was naturally loud) while closing the door

He said so casually, she almost laughed, but remembered she needed to keep the façade.

-Don’t say it so friendly.

-Oh, sorry. – he acted as if he was realizing this – We might actually have trouble.

-We? – a red-haired wizard was by the end of the stairs, his arms crossed while he walked until being by the side of Daehyun

-Not necessarily. – then, she came back to her original form

-Woah, a fox! – the younger exclaimed, amazed by the transformation – A big one, though…

-It's not a simple fox... – the other seemed to realize the truth – Congratulations, you managed to piss off a kitsune.

-Am I in trouble?

-A lot. – he moved the focus back to her – Though I always heard kitsunes got more than one tail... But, well, there's not much information about them.

-It's pretty hard to see one, indeed. – she confirmed – But you're not wrong, there are multi-tailed kitsunes.

It had to do with age, but she thought it'd be better not telling this detail, or they'd realize how she was young, and possibly defenseless – and, at some degree, she really was.

-Also, he didn't mess up... – she couldn't let him with a bad impression, but then completed – yet, at least.

-Give him a couple of hours. – Himchan replied, without hesitating, leaving his apprentice with such offended face

-I just need a magical help.

-Whatever we can do.

She hesitated for a second. Not that she regretted this idea, it was the best shot she could give by that moment. But it hurt her putting in words what happened. Hurt her remembering the whole situation, because she couldn't brush off the feeling that it was her fault. Not directly, but, in a way, it was. If he really was captured, it should be her in that place.

-We're really a hard kind to track, but some humans got lucky a day ago. And I need to find my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i wanna say a big thank you to everyone who took time to read my fic and also for the kudos and comments! i really wasn't expecting all this, and i'm so happy for it!!  
> btw, if anything about this magical world is confusing or unclear, let me know! (tho there's chance it will be explained in future chapters) also, the playlist i promised is on! it's on the series' note, go check it!  
> anyways, the next one might come soon.... if college or the ego teasers don't kill me before i finish it


	4. trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: hani looks like could kill you, is actually a cinnamon roll (just like her brother)

Of course, she wasn’t fully expecting her plan to work. Magic is a great help, but has its limits nonetheless. But, of course, she was totally going with the part of her mind that placed her bets in the success of it. Therefore, Hani couldn’t dismiss the sadness when it didn’t work.

And it wasn’t for lack of trying. The duo of wizards tried everything they could, from simple to more complex spells, but none got a good result. It could be because they weren’t specific – kitsunes were indeed hard to get traces of –, and this was their bet now. She was still there because the older wizard promised her to take a look on possibilities, but only on the next day. She arrived at night fall, after all. And it was already some late hours, but there she was, completely awake.

To distract her mind, Hani was running her eyes through a book she got from the house. She always was enchanted by magic, even not being able to use any spell or things like it, she liked to learn about it. But not even this was enough to keep her thoughts steady. Or at least positive. In her head, the clock didn’t stop ringing, almost screaming “too late, too late, too late”.

-Still awake? – the voice startled her

She looked in the direction of the sound, seeing Himchan by the end of the stairs. He could have asked out of curiosity, but there was some true preoccupation on his eyes as he came closer.

-I’ve always be fond of nights. I’m a night being, right? – she tried to escape the true answer, putting a fake smile on her face – And I like reading. But what about you? You should be resting.

-I’ll just get a cup of water.

And yet, he didn’t get up right away – actually, he sat down by her side. As if he was waiting her to complete her answer. And she couldn’t hold up it all with this persistence – to be honest, she really needed something to comfort her, even if just a minimum comfort.

-Are you sure we have time for a travel?

-We do. I know you’re already thinking about him captured by the group that was after you, but we really have time even if this is the case. If they wanted to kill you, they’d have done as soon as they put their hands in you. For taking the challenge of making you sleep, they wanted you alive. And, since they were humans, I even have a bet on which group was that. – he put his hand on her shoulder – Your brother will be fine.

-What if he isn’t? – as this was a limit line, and once crossed couldn’t be ignored, the words simply started being let out of her mouth – What if your bet is wrong? What if he tried to escape and ended up hurt? What if…

She was trembling, and maybe it was even visible, not only noticed on her voice. Before she could go on with all the ‘what ifs’ running through her mind, however, Himchan held her tighter, making her snap out of it and bring back her focus to him.

-Your brother is fine. – and he spoke with such certainty in his voice, she wanted to believe the universe wouldn’t dare to defy that – We’ll find him and you two will be safe.

Feeling a tear running down her cheek, Hani agreed with her head, accepting those words as a calming lullaby after a nightmare. Not that the nightmare already ended, but she felt as if she was closer to it. As if it was possible to end it in a good way.

-Thanks. – she allowed a tired smile to appear on her lips – And there goes my tough reputation, right?

-Oh, I never believed in it. – he confessed, a smile on the corner of his lips – Not that I don’t believe you have power enough to bring this house down, you certainly do… but I never thought you’d use it.

-I’m too soft for my own good. – the girl laughed – Sorry for this, by the way.

-You needed help. We do desperate things for help. – he had to add – And Dae’s fearful face is funny.

-Poor boy! – she was really fond of him, she realized – You don’t want me to tell him we’re fine, then?

-Your choice. Whatever makes you feel better. – only then he got up – Anyways, I need to rest.

-You do. – before he could go out of the room, her voice echoed again – Thank you.

-Don’t mention it. We have to help each other, right?

 

By the morning, when Daehyun arrived at the kitchen, the table was already set. And Hani was sat down in a chair, choosing the closest to the one he sat, and she was looking away, seeming thoughtful.

-Good morning. – he tried, recognizing she was different, but still not getting how or why

-You know... – she started after a deep breath – When you crossed my way yesterday and this plan came to my mind, I couldn't know what to expect. You could be someone who'd try to help me in any way that I tried to ask you, simply for wanting to help. You could be someone who'd decline, which doesn't mean you're a bad person, just hasn't the resources or will to do it. You could be someone really mean, who'd use my situation to reach me and cage me. You really could be all of this. I couldn't endanger me and also the chance of finding my brother by seeming defenseless or fragile. I really couldn't. – she finally looked back at him, and there was fragility on her eyes, that kind that appeared when someone was being absolutely honest – Sorry if I was too harsh and for getting so close of hurting you. I didn't want to. I just... couldn't risk it.

-I get it. – he reached for her, putting his hand on hers – I know not all of us are good guys. But you got lucky.

-I did. – and there was a sincere smile on the corner of her lips

-So... – he had to ask – we can be friends?

-We can! – Hani smiled – We totally can!

-Good to see you're handling well with each other. – Himchan said while entering the room

-I thought you'd already be going by now? – she questioned

-Me too. – he confessed – But I never got right with getting up early.

-He's totally not a morning person. – Daehyun laughed, seeming completely fine with waking up in early hours

-I see you’re opposites not only on element. – she pointed out, finding funny how they ended up living together even with that

-Even on how we discovered our magic actually! – the younger added – He comes from a family of wizards, he always knew it.

-And you?

-Made a pipe explode when arguing with someone. – Himchan told this part – Luckily, I was near and noticed his magical aura, and how he seemed to not have a clue about what happened. Then I started tutoring him, since we wizards have a strong faith in destiny. If someone unlocks their magic when you’re near, you’re the one that should teach them.

-Do you ever figure out why? – she was curious, though she totally believed in destiny too

-Some yes. Some never do. – he shrugged – I’m probably on the last group.

Daehyun answered with an offended expression, but soon changed it to a presumptuous smile.

-He loves me.

At this, the older wizard slapped the back of his head, making the kitsune laugh. They loved each other for sure.

-But is it common having a wizard that doesn’t know about their magic?

-A bit. A lot of ours gave up on their magic, and chose to have a “calmer” life.

-And, if a witch or wizard marries a human, and their children marry a human, and so on… – Daehyun proceeded the explanation – the magical blood will be hidden. Probably my great-great-great grandpa or grandma was a wizard, but then it got covered by some human bloodlines. I was the blessed one where the magic simply gets tired of keeping hidden.

-Really blessed. I'd be so sad being human. – Hani commented – I mean, only human. I like this form. Even being just a disguise, it's a pretty one.

-Agreed. – the wizard smiled – Does your brother looks like you?

She realized he was talking about his human form, since she already described her brother as a kitsune.

-A bit. – she got a string of her hair, playing with it with her fingers – We have the same black curls. Oh, by the way, I think I’ll stay by the city. Maybe he escaped somehow and appears by there…

-Let’s hope.

Hope was all she knew lately. It had to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, with a thousand exams to study for: hm yeah now it's a good time to work on my fic  
> but apart the lack of timing, i'm pretty happy for it, since this is one of my fave chapters! (actually, from now on i tend to like the chapters more than the starters)  
> and again, thanks everyone that has been reading this fic, this means a lot for me <3


	5. head is not my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: we almost had a skydive 2.0

The city wasn’t big, but certainly wasn’t a small place either. The wizards’ house – or anchor to the right house, using a more correct term – was located almost on its center, making it easy for her to arrive in the busiest streets of it. It was good considering how she was doing a search, but sometimes she wished it could have less people, not only to make her task easier but too many strange people – especially humans – around her always made her nervous.

Thinking about that – and actually pretty exhausted thanks to this sensation –, Hani decided she deserved a break. Maybe "deserve" was not the right word or feeling, but, if her mind started to stress out, her chances of spotting something suspicious would be lower – if it happened, at all.

She chose to enter in a coffee shop in order to rest her thoughts. It wasn’t a place she went a lot, since she disliked the main beverage sold there, but she couldn’t resist as she felt the smell of hot chocolate. A small pleasure she was giving herself, almost a gift.

And, as she got the cup and smiled with it, the talk about how she had a thing for sweet tastes came over her thoughts. One of the last chats with her brother. The word and the memory associated to it came as a bird landing on her shoulder. A heavy bird, that made her smile fade, seeming out of place. There she was, smiling and giving herself a sweet gift while her brother was lost somewhere out there. Maybe caged. Maybe not even alive anymore. There was a bit of guilty touching her mind by the moment, a smoke rising from her joy burning out.

-It’s for him you’re doing it. – Hani repeated to herself in thoughts – You need your mind relaxed if you want any chance of finding him.

And she tried to keep herself distracted, letting her mind wander around those last days. Until a sound got her out of it.

It would be impossible to ignore the sound of things crashing on the floor. Half of the people on the place moved their heads, though most of them right after put the focus again on whatever they were doing before, as if not wanting to shame the poor boy who let the tray fall. He was a worker, as the uniform told, and probably the spectators felt sorry for the money that would certainly be taken away from his wage. The ones who kept an eye on him, however, saw how he didn’t seem to worry about it. Actually, he didn’t seem to notice what happened or what was happening, his eyes closed in a painful expression. A coworker got closer, asking if there was something wrong, but he didn’t answer. The situation became even stranger when he simply turned around and went away, ignoring how he was still on worktime and the voice of his partner calling him back.

The rest of the ones still watching the scene lowered their heads, even if maybe they were still thinking about it, wondering what happened to the boy that led him to that. Someone by the side of her table even commented about how the workers of that place might not be in a good situation, since a fight flashed a day before. Only Hani still had her eyes on the door, the cup on her hand with a last bit of chocolate forgotten. After all, she didn’t only see with her eyes. And her natural extra sense pointed out how that was the aura of a half-demon.

 

He bared some few more steps, but couldn’t get much far before that final wave of pain took place. Not even a scream made its way out before it was over. Or, better saying, before another crisis started.

“Crisis” was just a way his mind named it, since he didn’t have a clue about how to call that. Jongup only knew he hated it, because it always led to him needing to disappear, abandon all the life he managed to build while in peace. Because it always meant destruction brought by his hands.

When he entered in that state – was forced into it, in better words –, everything was blurry. Not that his perception wasn’t working. It was pretty clear, actually. However, he couldn’t do anything to change his route. His body was wreaking havoc, and his mind only watched. He could only witness. And hope the guilt to bear when he “woke up” wouldn’t be too heavy and let him walk away from whatever he caused.

There were certain patterns on his actions, though. Like the first act was always making a small cut on his hand, making his blood drip and calling a help to bring chaos. The dear partner was always the same, a tiger – seemed one at least – made of black fire, greenish lines giving some details to his infernal body. When it appeared, the attention of the people on the street was completely caught. Most stopped what they were doing, some moved their cellphones to focus there and save that scene that certainly would give a lot of views – if they ended up alive to post it, of course.

However, the feline didn’t care much about those spectators, which was uncommon. It turned to Jongup’s back, and a low grow escaped of it. Curious, the boy turned around too, seeing someone without the surprise factor expressed. Someone who probably was already used to handle with the extraordinary.

-Looks like someone isn’t scared. – he provoked, a second after adding – Actually… Less scared than the majority.

-Why would I be scared of you, bastard? – the man replied, with a confident smile – I even waited for you to get on this form…

-For a bigger challenge? Or so people wouldn’t see you trying to beat up a poor defenseless boy?

-Because they need to see the abominations that live among us. And which I’ll erase.

He had a disdainful look on his face with those big words, and, before answering, he sent the infernal pet ahead, aiming one of the people that choose to stay there and watch.

-Too much words for few action.

 

One common problem of her: She thought too much. She always considered too many possibilities. The half-demon could be near to lose control, but maybe this wouldn’t happen, at least not in that day. He could have gotten the control again. He could have gone away. And this overthinking led to hesitating. Which led to losing time.

Well, but you can’t hesitate as screams are heard. Quickly, she got up and walked away – some others moved their heads in curiosity, but didn’t get the courage to go outside. Not much after she put her feet outside the place, a man fell down pretty close to her. And, as she looked up, she realized he probably didn’t fall, but was thrown. By the boy she saw going away a few minutes ago.

And that clearly was no longer that boy. Not only his eyes – no longer of a common dark brown, but two red circles within a pitch black background – told this, and not even the sarcastic smile, but something on him, on his way of being, was pretty disturbing.

Hani made her focus come back to the man, thinking about helping him getting up, and it was when she saw the gun on his hand. It wasn’t a common gun, she noticed, but a hunter’s one. And, in the space of few seconds, the meaning of this tiny word started spreading on her mind. A hunter. It would be impossible to not link with the ones that took her brother away. But they weren’t hunters, were they? But did it matter? The result was all the same. Separation. Pain. The feeling of being lost. Possible death. Certain death. All because of them, because of people like them. Sadness tried to step in, but rage was what took over her.

On the brief moment of her hesitation, the man was already on his feet, and clearly not caring about the seemingly ordinary girl right on his back, which was his mistake. With a few moves, she threw him to the ground once again, and this time knocked down.

-It’s always funny when I get some unexpected help.

The voice got her out of that trance, and she blinked sometimes in a reflex action, soon recognizing what happened. She was being influenced by the half-demon’s presence. All those dark feelings inside her grew up to the point they exploded and overflowed toward action. He was smiling at that, but soon turned his back to her, thinking he didn’t have anything else to do there.

The kitsune really couldn’t let him get away, and she used how he decided to ignore her presence. She needed to act quickly or there’d be a lot more of harm than already had happened. Reaching for the coat of the hunter, she hoped he came prepared to face a half-demon, because then it’d have holy water in one of the pockets. Thankfully, she found the small bottle, and soon broke it, making a sharp edge still wet with the liquid. Holy water was lethal to demons, but on hybrids didn’t damage that much. It wouldn’t even hurt if it fell on him actually, but a wound made with it would totally weaken his demon side – and the girl hoped it’d be enough to bring his true self back. She could use her dagger, but the wound would be too deep, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to save him.

Hani brushed off all those thoughts as she got really close to him, a minute before he reached another person to hurt. Acting of a sudden so he didn’t had time to realized how she was right beside him, the girl got his arm, pulling it and craving the broken bottle on his hand – she could made it on his back, but she feared his shirt would clean it from the water. And the holy really made its effect, because the boy let a loud scream go out of his mouth, bending over with an expression of severe pain.

-Just so you know, I’m not here to help you. – Hani whispered a second before making him faint

Only after he fell unconscious she let a relieved breath out, but then the reality hit her. What would she do after stopping him? Yeah, he was saved, and a lot of people certainly were too, but letting him there would leave him in trouble. Also, she couldn’t bring attention to herself. Luckily, by the moment there were already few people on the street to watch anything. She ran over her gaze to confirm it, and saw someone with the arm bleeding – the dark feline was attacking that boy, she saw it in a glimpse.

She ran until this one, helping to make an improvised bandage to stop the bleeding. And, as she saw the cellphone fallen on the floor, she asked if it was his, and if he was recording anything. As he agreed, Hani got it and broke it, smiling as replied “no more”. She was feeling bad for doing it, but needed to. Mystical creatures didn’t need more negative propaganda – didn’t need to people realizing they existed at all. And the person was so lost after that – the situation as a whole was overloading his brain, she could bet – that she simply got up and he didn’t even try to make anything.

But there was still the question about what to do with the half-demon – Jongup, she remembered his name. Without being able to conceive any other available option, she got him and threw him over her shoulder, carrying him away.

 

Opening his eyes again after those incidents was never a good experience. Not only for how his head weighted, but because he’d have to face whichever trail he had left behind. However, this time, a pleasant environment expected him. He was in a room, small but comfortable, and a soft wind made him look towards a window not far from him, seeing leaves gently swaying. Wait, trees? Was that a forest? He didn’t live near any forest.

He clearly wasn’t in somewhere familiar to him. Before his mind could wander more, however, a girl entered there, seeming surprised to see him awake. Anyways, she opened a tender smile, coming closer a bit cautiously – if not to startle him or because she feared him, Jongup couldn’t tell.

-Good to see you awake. – and, somehow, it really didn't sound as a lie – Do you remember me?

-No? – each second let him more confused – Should I?

-Well, you saw me… But I figure your mind might be a bit messy.

He indeed always needed a time to reorganize those last moments. His memories kept coming back in a scattered way, and generally only after a day or two he could truly remember everything in a linear way and connect it all.

-Also, sorry for your hand… – as she said that, he looked at it, seeing some small wounds – I needed to.

-It’s okay… – he mumbled, then realizing something – I probably should thank you… You took me out of there, right?

The girl agreed, and he let a relieved breath escape, feeling that she probably stopped horrible things and didn’t even have a clue about it. Or maybe she had. She seemed to know a lot of things, maybe even more than him.

-Who are you? – the obvious question finally escaped him

-Oh, sorry! – she sounded a bit embarrassed by not introducing herself before – I’m Hani. And I’m also not human, you can stay calm.

-But I am human… – he automatically replied

-Half. – she pointed out – Oh, also sorry for bringing you for a stranger’s house. But I needed to take you out of there or others hunters could find you...

-Wouldn’t be a big trouble…

-Of course it would! They’d kill you!

He didn’t reply, especially to not sound ungrateful. And anyways, another noise took the place.

-Oh, hey, he’s awake!

-Yep. – she was the one who answered, and came her focus back to him to proceed – This is Daehyun, he’s the one who lives here.

-You don’t? – he asked, confused

-No. I just… needed a magical help. And he’s a wizard, so, I gently asked this.

He moved his focus to the new boy, a totally different perception taking over. Wizard. Magic was true then? It wasn’t hard to believe considering what he already seen made by his hands, but it didn’t mean he already met it.

-Gently? – Daehyun replied, not seeming to acknowledge his reaction

-Gently. – she smiled, and it sounded as an internal joke for them, but she came back her attention – Anyways… the city is a mess and it’s better for you if you stay.

-And maybe I could search for some magic to help him… you know, keep the demon part quiet.

-No! – the girl complained right before he ended the sentence, not giving space to the “please” almost escaping of Jongup – No way! This will only be temporary. He has to learn it by himself. And anyways he has time to not think about this question. – she seemed to realize something – Actually, we really should let him rest. Don’t think too much about any of this, okay? Sleep a bit more.

She was talking in such a caring way. As if she was really worried. As if he really deserved a bit more of rest. And a part of him wanted to believe in it, so he just nodded, which made the duo get out of the room. And he laid down again, praying this wasn’t some kind of dream before he woke up to a harsher reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i love jongup. i sWEAR  
> "did you add one more chapter on the number of them?" yeah. i have the whole story planned, but then while writing comes a new idea, and then the chapter starts getting longer, and then i have to split it (i've been aiming for short chapters, around 1k, at most 3k - this one almost surpassed it, btw)  
> also, sometimes, an oc will appear, but there won't be a name or even description, like the hunter in this one. bc it doesn't matter. it's just one more ordinary thing, got it? there are a lot of hunters out there. i won't make you memorize a name that will never more appear (in other words, if a name appear, it's important)  
> and the note is getting too long too. thanks for everyone who's been reading, leaving kudos and commenting, it really means a lot for this author's heart <3


	6. on our own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: i swear i didnt forget about banghim

The calm breeze almost made him forget the truth about where he actually was. Almost. The moment right after waking up was commonly the easiest to be tricked, since his mind was still a bit foggy due to sleep. And he always nourished that small and foolish hope that it was all a dream.

It wasn’t, of course. Yongguk was still locked up in a lab – or what he deduced was one.

At least, it was somehow comfortable most of time. He spent it in a big room designed to mimic a forest, and almost got away with it, if it wasn’t for the size – big for a room, too short for a natural formation –, the lack of animals aside some bugs and small birds and how his aura sense messed up out of it. Actually, he discovered the limits of the room thanks to this last, without needing to explore all of it. He could feel the auras of anyone inside it, but out of it everything was blurry.

The kitsune deduced they were trying to understand his routine before proceeding to anything else they wished to know. This was good for the point of, at least, he wasn’t being hurt. This was bad for the point of he couldn’t get to know the place at all – the building probably wasn’t only that, and maybe a thousand rooms and corridors would wait him outside it. And he needed to learn at least a bit of its ways in order to escape.

After all, he needed to escape. He wasn’t being physically hurt indeed, but his mind was suffering with all the tension building inside of it. All that doubt surrounding him, how he never knew what the next day would bring. And all the fear about how they’d use any information they got. And also fear for his sister. He really hoped she was able to get away, but hope didn’t mean certainty.

But hope was everything he could have at that moment.

 

The wizard kept staring at the phone screen, maybe for already a whole minute, maybe for even more. He just couldn’t find the courage to say what he needed to, but he couldn’t choose to not do it.

-Sorry for not being of much help. – his friend’s voice got his focus out of it

-Nevermind. – Himchan replied – You did all you could.

-But don’t you have other options? Some ways more “mundane”.

-The classical seek for possible hideouts? I’m not sure…

Before he even ended the sentence, a name appeared in his mind, a small light in that dark dead end he was. He couldn’t hold back a small smile, and it didn’t get away from the perception of his friend.

-It seems you’ve got something.

-Some good contacts. But first I’ll call my apprentice.

He finally dialed the number without thinking twice, and a few moments were needed until someone answered – but the feminine voice told it wasn’t the one originally aimed.

-Himchan? Any news? – Hani corrected herself even before he answered – Sorry. How are you?

-I’m fine, little fox. – he smiled – And you?

-Well, fine… – she seemed to hesitate – But what are the news?

He took a deep breath, and maybe this was already an answer.

-I couldn’t track him. So this means… Or the magic failed, which I doubt…

-Or he’s in a place that blocks magic. – the kitsune completed by herself

Or, in another words, captured. In a place that knew how to handle with mystical beings, since it erased their traces, making impossible for magic to track them.

-But don’t give up. – he rushed to say – I still have an ace up my sleeve.

-No need to, okay? – the hopelessness in her voice would be impossible to go unnoticed – I’m really glad for all you already did for me.

-But I want to. – he insisted – And it really doesn’t cost me a thing.

-Thank you. – and he could sense the sincere smile she probably had on her face at the moment

-And how is Dae? Giving you too many headaches?

-Oh, no! He’s a wonderful boy. – Hani almost laughed, seeming sincere – Right now he’s studying, do you want me to call him?

-Let him then. Just tell I’ll stay a bit more out.

-Okay. Farewell.

He said his goodbye too, but not much after he was in another call. And it didn’t need much to hear someone on the other side of the line.

-I thought you’d already forgotten this number for all this time without some new.

-You know I wouldn’t forget you. But indeed we need to do some catching up. And I may need your help.

-Please tell me you aren’t hurt. – her voice got a serious tone, a rare thing to be honest

-I’m fine. But someone else isn’t, and I need to find him. – there was a brief pause before the wizard proceeded – Have you heard any recent move from that group of human scientists?

-Well, you got lucky, because I have. – she revealed – We’re still trying to be sure, but it seems we find out one of their labs.

-Great. – he smiled – Save a room for me, I’ll love to hear about it.

-And I’ll love to hear why you’re after this. – and she made sure to add up – And we’ll always have a place saved for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took all the strength in me to not make a joke with 'have an ace up on my sleeve'  
> we're basically in the half of this arc btw?? still missing some of the boys, but i assure they'll appear soon enough. what have you been thinking until now?? i really would love to hear more opinions about the story  
> anyways, thanks for reading and happy holidays!!


	7. into anger and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: when you need to run for your life but you spent your whole life not running

The rays of light escaping through the space between the leaves were what woke him up. It looked like early morning, and Youngjae didn’t intend to be awake at such hour – especially considering that he was in a human party the night before, and really would appreciate a bit more of rest. A bird sang somewhere near as he yawned, and he ran his hand through his hair, feeling unamused with all that.

All of a sudden, it hit him. He shouldn’t be listening. He shouldn’t have a hand or hair. After all, he was a basilisk, and those were traits of his human body.

He put himself sat in the same second, put in a state of complete alert. He kept looking at his hands, astonished and scared, trying to go back to his original form, but he simply couldn’t do it. As if it was something unreachable. As if he never had such ability.

There was a moment of solid terror thanks to this perception, although he couldn’t allow himself to be drowned by it. After all, this was the making of a spell he once heard about. Someone infected something he ate or drank last night, someone with knowledge he was a mystical being and that wanted to let him weaker. Someone that wanted to get him. They probably were close, but still weren’t there, so the boy was quick to get up and try to get the most distance he could before the danger reached him.

Youngjae knew he didn’t stand a chance running, he didn’t stand a chance on that form at all, but he had to try. If it was only one adversary, he’d stay quiet, let the one come close enough expecting him completely defenseless and bite them – his venom still worked, he knew. But this should be a group, it was never one risking this kind of move. His only chance was running.

It could be said he didn’t have much chances, then. But he couldn’t make himself decide to simply give up.

Not much after, the boy could hear the steps, and also some commanding voices. And he also could feel the forest guiding him. Small things, little pushes for him, some counters for them, but an undeniable help. Maybe he could get rid of all of them before his legs really failed.

Then, it happened, so quickly he barely acknowledged all the details. The boy could hear the sound of someone hitting a branch – maybe a branch hitting someone, he wouldn’t doubt. But, a second before this, there was some word spoken, with such power carried in the pronunciation that it could only mean there was magical force in it. It could only mean a spell was done.

A second later, Youngjae fully understood this perception. He felt it, going through his last left ribs. The pain that came right after wouldn’t let him ignore the new open wound. His body didn’t last long before collapsing down, already exhausted thanks to the attempt to escape and the locking spell, and by the moment losing more energy at each second. Red started staining his clothes, the ground, and he couldn’t do much to stop it from spreading. His mind was clouded, and the last thing his senses captured before blacking out was a girl with honey colored hair coming closer and a disdainful voice proclaiming “game over, snake”.

 

It indeed was over, but not for the snake.

The witch certainly thought something on that line – maybe adding some cursing – when a stream of water knocked her to the ground. Knowing this wouldn’t be enough to stop her – actually she was already raising her head, looking seriously enraged –, Daehyun rushed to use some magical words to put her to sleep. Since spells aside the elemental ones weren’t his best ability, he’d bet he had a few minutes, but it’d be enough.

He hoped it would be, at least. Because he couldn’t simply let someone die right in front of him. He quickly kneed down, his pants getting red stains – just one more minor sign of how the situation wasn’t good. But he decided to use this to focus on what needed to be done first: the wound needed to be closed. He always carried a healing potion – once or twice he got some damage from walking by that area –, but it was used for small harms. He really didn’t have a clue if it’d work well with that.

Fortunately, it did. Even if it didn’t get all the needed effects, at least he stopped losing blood. And they’d reach the house soon enough, where Daehyun could do a proper intensified healing potion. However, the sound of hurried steps came to his perception, and he turned his head in time to see another wizard arriving at the scenario. He seemed to be out of air, and not only for the running, and maybe this was why he hesitated, trying to acknowledge what happened. Which gave Daehyun the chance to react and, as the adversary made mention of moving again, he covered the area of his next step with ice, making him fall. And, before he could put himself on his feet again, the wizard made the water rise, making ice handcuffs. Unless he was of water or fire element – and he wasn’t, as it’d be shown in a few seconds –, it wouldn’t be easy to get away from that, since magic ice didn’t melt as normal one. Seeing his angry reaction, a clear answer that he had no idea of what to do on that situation, the boy smiled, then getting the unconscious one on his arms and getting away to a safe place.

 

Of course, after all that happened, Hani couldn't wander around the city anymore. Not only some people could recognize her, but, the most dangerous, hunters could – probably there were a lot of hunters nearby, attracted by the "strange" occurrence, since the comments about it certainly spread around.

Anyways, she still risked herself once more to get some things of the new guest. Jongup was really grateful for the action, and even more when he saw she got his notebook. At the moment, he was watching some episodes he downloaded, and ironically it was an anime about magic. His thoughts couldn't help but wonder about the things he learned on the last hours. Learning there was a whole magical world living just beside and even inside the one he always knew was overwhelming, but also really cool. And, to be honest, he was starting to feel like those days he'd spend there – before he could think about his next step – would be great to his mind.

However, his reflection was interrupted as the loud voice echoed by the house.

-Hani! Jongup!

He rushed to go to the living room, since his tone sounded pretty urgent.

-Hani went out for a... – the explanation got lost as he saw the wizard – Who is this?

-I don't know. – he was sincere – But he needs help. Just stay with him and see if he doesn't get worse.

Daehyun let the unknown boy on the sofa, and Jongup got closer, keeping an eye on him. Sitting down and putting his head on his lap, he lead the hand to his neck, feeling his pulse still beating – a bit weak, but beating. By the scarlet stain on his shirt, he really looked like someone in need of help.

The wizard came back in less than ten minutes, after a lot of noises of things being thrown out of place – he was probably searching for what he needed. There was a glass on his hand, full of a bright green liquid. He deduced it'd be a healing potion, and couldn't deny the fascination looking at it. That entire magic world was still a wonder to him.

-Can you help me making him take this?

He quickly agreed and held the boy making him sit down so he wouldn't choke with the drink. And it thankfully worked, since he opened his eyes. And, before any happy reaction to it could happen, he jumped into the wizard and pushed him to the floor, one of his hands on his neck. Before anything worse could happen, Jongup held him from behind, pulling him away from Daehyun. It wasn't the best choice of move, though, since he wasn't really protected from anything the basilisk could try – especially from the most lethal weapon he held. But then, a second before things could turn really bad, Hani stepped into the room, holding their lovely guest by the jaw, therefore making impossible for him to bite anyone.

-What the hell do you have in mind? – she questioned, in an urgent tone, turning her head to the wizard – Bringing a basilisk home and letting him free to poison you?

-Oh, that’s what he is… – he was sat down by the floor, still recovering from the last seconds – Does he still has poison on human form?

-Yes!

-But aren't demons immune to poison? – he replied

-I'm not sure half-demons come with it. – her gaze was back on Jongup – And I think it's better to not risk it.

Daehyun moved his attention to the basilisk while getting up, and couldn’t help the comment.

-Hani, aren't you hurting him?

-My priority is keeping you both safe. – and she indeed could feel how he was trying to get out of her grip, but she didn’t hesitate to keep it tight

-But please! – Daehyun pleaded – He's already hurt!

She sighed, making her attention finally go back to the one she was holding.

-I'll let you go, but you need to stay quiet, okay? I swear I don't wanna hurt you, but, if you harm any of these boys, I will. Got it?

His eyes were still fired with anger, but there was something like an agreement shake of his head, and she let him go. Jongup freed him too, though more carefully, which ended up with the guest sat down by the floor.

-Now can any of you explain what is happening here?

The boy looked as if he was expecting an explanation too, so she just aimed her attention on the wizard.

-He was being hunt down by a coven. I couldn't let they get him! – and he switched his focus before proceeding, looking right through his eyes and trying to sound honest – I swear I'm not with them. I really wanna help.

-And you really need help by what I see. – the kitsune completed – Got a locking spell, right?

-You sense this too? – Daehyun asked, with a surprised expression

-No. But he probably would be already back on his original form, considering he's feeling threatened.

-I'd never stay on this body by choice. – he grunted

-See?

-Well, one more reason to let us help.

-More? – she questioned

-He was seriously harmed. It'll take some hours to be sure he isn't bleeding inside. And more time for him to really recover.

-I suppose you're not saying this like "he'll stay here until then". – she pointed out, though expecting an opposing answer

-Why not?

-No way. – the basilisk himself answered – If you wanna hear a thanks, thank you, but I'm not staying.

While speaking, he put himself on his feet, and it clearly was a painful action. He seemed tired. Really tired. Not healthy at all.

-You know? You're right. He should stay. – she was looking at him while speaking, and, seeing he wanted to reply, Hani rushed to complete – If you wanna waste how the universe got a second chance for you, wonderful, but we’re not letting it happen. You aren't in conditions to go outside. Actually, the coven can still be searching for you.

-Indeed they can... – he finally realized it – Is this house near where you found me?

-A bit. But they can't find it. It's protected against mean intentioned people. They won't see it.

-Great. – the kitsune smiled, and moved her focus back to him – Anyways, take a seat... – he still looked unamused, but ended up agreeing, sitting on the sofa – Do you have a name, by the way?

-Youngjae. – he answered under his breath

-Nice to meet you. – she said, and almost didn’t sound ironic – Now, if you can excuse me...

She got the wizard by the arm and carried him to the next room.

-What did you have in my mind bringing a stranger home?

-Didn't we do it with Jongup? – he pointed out

-Yeah, but we were almost certain he was someone good.

-But he needed help! Real help. He almost died back there.

-But at least be more cautious! – she argued, and maybe her voice trembled a bit – He almost killed you both, being bad or no!

-Okay, you have a point... – he had to admit, but soon enough was with that classic smile of his – But take it easy. Everything ended up fine, right?

And he was smiling as if nothing could ever go wrong. And she almost dared to believe in it. And, after those moments, those few seconds she simply considered the possibility of losing him – or them –, she realized how she was already fond of both. She reacted not only to simply protect a life. She reacted to protect lives that mattered for her heart.

-Thankfully. Sorry if I overreacted too. – she could had stopped there, but the words simply escaped – I just... don't wanna lose you...

"too". She didn't say it, but there was the bitter taste of it in her mouth. She wouldn't dare to say it, because it'd feel like materializing that, but she couldn't brush off the thought of that. And maybe Daehyun got it anyways, because he made sure to bring her to his arms, letting the certainty of his presence calm her.

-Calm down. I'm not easy to fall down. I mean, I befriended the girl with the dagger.

She laughed at that, and let her arms circle him, giving him a tight hug.

-Good then.

-We're really friends, right?

It was so crazy, so unreal. It didn't make sense at all. They knew each other for what? Two days? A bit more? And yet, she knew which answer felt right.

-We are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost chose as alternative title 'snake me up inside' (my playlist played evanescence while revising and i really needed to say this i'm sorry)  
> but hey, last chapter of the year! i'm really thankful for everyone that has been reading til here, and special thanks for the kudos and comments, you can't imagine how much this means to me!! hope the new year brings great things to all of us ^~^


	8. fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: youngjae manages to say the worst thing possible

The new guest definitely wasn’t as simple to handle as Jongup. He was bitter and almost always answered in an acid tone, and, though he had reason to not be in best mood, it didn’t make easier to handle with. Not that Hani didn’t try to keep the conversation going – she recognized they didn’t have the best start, and she was trying to make it better.

-You aren’t trained, are you? – she asked at some point

-Trained?

-Yeah, knowing how to fight in this body. – he looked at her as if this wasn’t even worth consideration – I get this as a no.

-Why would I? – Youngjae disdained

-So you don’t need to defenselessly run when a mean coven get your trail? - she could point out more reasons, but this was the easiest to understand

-You really don’t want me here, right? – he hissed, feeling attacked

-This isn’t the point. The point is I don’t wanna see one of us not ready to face a really common danger. – she replied, then telling him – My brother always trained me, and I can show you a thing or two. When you’re better, of course, by now you can barely stand on your own.

-I can stand, I just don’t need to right now. – he grumbled, a bit of disdain escaping, but couldn’t help his curiosity and proceeded with lighter tone – You have a brother?

-Yeah… – still ached on her talking about him, because it always came with the remembrance of how he wasn’t at reach – It’s kinda why I’m here. I wanted magical help to find him.

-He’s missing?

-Humans ambushed us.

-Well, it seems your training doesn’t help that much, right? – Youngjae laughed – Or, at least, you’re not that good at that.

A second after he said that, the sarcastic smile he had was taken away as he felt his face burning with the slap Hani gave him. And, as he turned his focus back to the girl, ready to question it, his voice died. There was a lot of anger shining on her eyes, but, more than that, there was some deep hurt beneath it all.

-Don’t you dare say that again. – then, she got up and stepped away from the living room

-Boy… – only then he realized Daehyun was there too – You got too far with it. She’s missing her brother too much. You shouldn’t mess with that.

Without waiting an answer, the wizard followed the girl. And the basilisk kept staring at the path he took, a part of him wanting to protest, but another was static, feeling something strange holding his words back. Jongup arrived at the room not much after, and appeared to realize something wasn’t right.

-Did anything happen?

-The fox can’t handle some truth. – he huffed, deciding to explain further since the confused expression didn’t go away – She was talking about training in human form, and I said how this didn’t help a lot if her brother was caught.

The younger’s reaction told him he wasn’t going to get an approval.

-You didn't need to say that.

-Did I lie?

-But this doesn't mean you needed to say it... – Jongup argued – They just wanna help.

There again, the same feeling that hit his stomach while Hani was stepping away from him. It tasted pretty much like guilty. Maybe he really shouldn’t have said that. But it was done anyways.

-You really think this? – Youngjae asked after a bit of hesitation

-Yeah! Why wouldn't I? – the half-demon stopped, seeming to struggle with the next words, but decided to speak them in the end – They didn't find me like you... They, I mean, she found me on a crisis. I could hurt her and her friend. But she brought me here even with this. I don't know why, but they really wanna help me. And you.

And he didn’t say anything else, letting the words weight on his mind. And they certainly had an undeniable pressure.

 

Daehyun found her on his room, sat on the bed, hugging her knees. Completely different from the Hani he was used to see – and that difference was really painful to acknowledge. He got closer and called her, but she didn’t move her focus as she answered.

-I was going to the forest… – it sounded as an explanation, as if she needed an excuse to be there – But maybe the coven is still out there. Better wait a bit more of hours.

-No problem. – the boy sat down by her side – You have a place here.

Not even this got a smile from her. Hani was still looking distant, her eyes shining with welled up tears. And the silence spread, but, before he could find something to say, she was quicker.

-You know, the blame is mine anyways.

-What do you mean? – he couldn’t get how she ended up on that comment

-All this mess. My brother’s disappearance. If I…

-Of course not!

-I was captured. – she almost shouted, with clear anger on the back of her voice – And, when I woke up, I wasn't anymore. The obvious reason is that he saved me. And he was captured after doing this.

-But this isn't your fault! The only one to blame is those humans! – Daehyun replied, refusing to accept seeing her feeling bad for that – We'll find him. And he'll be fine. And he'll totally agree with me that none of this is your fault.

She finally gave in, hugging him tight. He started caressing her hair, wanting her to feel comfortable and safe. He could feel her body trembling and hear that she was crying, for the most she tried to hide. In these days they spent together, she kept with a casual expression and easy smiles, but, in the end, this was all to hide the turmoil inside. Daehyun really hoped that everything ended up fine, or else she’d be completely devastated. And he wouldn’t like to see that.

-Also… – he started after she calmed down, a bit unsure of how to say it, but feeling the need to say – Youngjae didn't mean it. I know what he said was harsh, he really shouldn't have done it, but... he's scared. He's defenseless in a strange house...

-Still full of venom. – she answered, and he couldn’t tell if she meant it literally or metaphorically

-Yeah... – he had to agree, in both ways – But give him a chance.

The kitsune didn’t answer, and he hoped it’d be an agreement.

 

Anyways, Daehyun couldn’t stay much with her, and it was even thanks to Youngjae, since he had to find the counter for the locking spell. It had already some hours he was doing it, actually, but the results didn’t turn out well. It simply wasn’t on the books he had at home and there wasn’t a trustable source elsewhere.

-So? – the basilisk asked as he sat down by his side, with a tired expression

-I’m not finding what you need here. – he rushed to add before the other could complain once more – But I’ll ask my tutor before giving up.

And Daehyun dialed the number, hoping he wouldn’t think that action was too suspicious.

-Hello, Himchan! How you doing?

-What do you want?

-Maybe just know how you are? – there was silence on the other side of the line, showing he wasn't buying it – Or maybe I want a spell I'm not finding.

It wouldn’t be possible to ignore the hesitation from the other side, even if it was quick.

-Which one?

-Do you know how to unmake the locking spell? That one that makes non-humans stay on their human form?

-Is Hani okay? – Himchan rushed to ask

-Yeah! Don't worry, it's not that I need it... – the one by his side almost protested, but he rushed to shut him up – It’s just we were talking about it and I thought I should learn! It can happen, right? – he saw a good argument there – Actually, we live in a forest full of magical beings. Someone can appear needing it, right?

-I should keep it indeed. – the older wizard rushed to add – But I really hope you're not messing up anything or putting yourself in danger.

-Why do you always think this of me?

-Just wait a bit and I'll find it.

Some minutes after, the phone ringed again, and Daehyun was already with his copybook to get all the instructions.

-Oh, an important note. – Himchan pointed out while finishing the recipe – It can take some hours to get the effect.

-Hours? – he gasped in surprise, and maybe a bit too loud, since Youngjae reacted to the word

-Yes. Sometimes even an entire day. So, if you ever need it and it doesn't work automatically, calm down. You didn't make it wrong.

-Good we don’t need it now, right?

-Right. – and he could imagine his tutor’s smile even without seeing it – Anything else?

-No. Thanks, Himchan. – the younger couldn’t help but ask – And how are things going?

-I may have some good news. I'll be back soon, probably with a friend.

-Great! We'll be waiting!

As he turned the phone off, he couldn’t escape how the basilisk was staring at him.

-You got it?

-Hm, I need to get half of these ingredients… I think the city on the north has them. – he kept looking at the words written down – Oh, and this flower, we can find it at night.

-Only at night? – Youngjae really didn’t seem happy with that

-Yeah. – he hesitated a bit, knowing it wouldn’t be easy to complete – And anyways… Even after taking the counter… It may take some hours until you can go back to your original body.

-Hours? – there was so many anger on a single word

-Oh, being human isn't this bad! – Daehyun joked, trying to lift up his mood

He didn't answer – well, maybe the murderous look he gave was an answer, since the wizard rushed to take away that smile, and completely focused on the notes he wrote down –, but in his mind there were a lot of words. For him wasn't this bad. For him, who was used to it, living in that skin for his entire life. For him, dangerously powerful, with magical tricks enough to protect himself.

But maybe he was being too harsh. After all, it wasn't his fault. Actually, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have the chance to complain about the human body or anything else, because he'd no longer be there for it. And, well, maybe something ached on him for making that smile fade – after all, he already got his share of doing this on that day.

-But it can be done, right?

-Yeah, by the end of the afternoon I’ll go to the city, so when I go back it’s in time to find the flower blossoming.

-Won't you need any help? – the interlocutor lifted up his face right before he explained – To get the things. I can go. Even because, it's for me, right...

-Okay then.

And he was smiling again. It was pretty easy making him smile, and the basilisk was starting to appreciate it.

 

Some hours later, the wizard was packing a few things he’d need when they heard the sound of a door being open.

-Oh, Hani might have come back!

She was out for the most of the afternoon – and before she simply avoided any contact with Youngjae anyways. Daehyun said she liked wandering around the forest, mostly to relax, and he couldn’t help but feel like this time it was his fault. Still thinking about this, he asked the wizard to wait a bit.

Hani was on her fox form, her front paws and head on the legs of Jongup while he caressed the back of her ears. She seemed pretty relaxed, but, as he made a sound to call her, this changed. If the expression of a fox could be angry, that would be it, or at least pretty close. And this didn’t help him to get the needed words out of the lump on his throat.

-I... hm, I'd like your training.

-Oh, so now I have something worth teaching?

He hesitated, not knowing what to answer. Actually, one or two answers came to his mind, but they weren’t exactly kind. And the kitsune could see how he appeared to be struggling to find what to say. Basilisks really lived a lonely life. He probably never had to ask sorry. He wouldn’t know how to make it.

-You have no social skill. – she sighed

-Never got use for it. – he was sincere

-One more thing we'll need to train you on. Fine.

Was that an acceptance? Sounded like one at least. He felt satisfied with it, at least. He really was glad, actually, but he felt as if something was missing. And then realized there were words he still wanted to tell.

-I'm sorry about your brother.

-It's okay, it's not your fault. Nor mine. We need to focus in not letting it happening again – there was a brief pause, but she felt the need to add – We already have too many trying to take us down. We need to be there for each other.

Youngjae nodded, seeing a lesson he just started to understand.

-Anyways, I have to go. We’re going to get the things for the counter.

-Good. Good travel. – the fox answered, and sounded sincere, and the boy turned around to go away but he was called one last time – Youngjae? Sorry for the slap.

-Oh, nevermind. This body is weaker but not that much.

He barely laughed at that, and soon got out of the house. And Jongup had a soft smile on his lips when commented.

-He is a nice guy, isn’t him?

-He is. – and she seemed to be smiling too – Just don’t tell him I said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, happy new year you all!! thanks for everyone reading and even more for the kudos, you make my heart really happy!!  
> just out of curiosity, did you think hani was a bit too aggressive these last chapters? don't carry this as her trait, because it isn't. it's just that, as we saw, she isn't in a good moment - and, even worse, she keeps holding all the negative feelings inside, which damages her even more.  
> (did i need to say this?? maybe not, but she's my baby, i prefer to be sure there isn't any misunderstanding)  
> anyways, hope you're still enjoying this fic, and comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^


	9. wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: dae is basically one of those kids who can't find a hurt animal that brings it home

Bringing Youngjae on the visit to the city ended up being a good idea, because it was a great way of seeing how he was getting better. His steps were steadier and, though he still needed to rest more than normally would ask for, he seemed healthier. And there weren’t only physical signs. As they walked by, he commented on things, sometimes even smiling – and what a beautiful smile he had –, and sounded like a pretty talkative person actually. He was starting to open up. And Daehyun could also see how the basilisk wasn't familiar with a lot of completely common things for him – he got it especially when they passed by an ice cream parlor and Youngjae simply didn't react when he offered going to it, which obviously made stop there obligatory.

When they came back, as expected, the moon was already appearing on the sky. Though the weather was clear and the full moon shone strongly, inside the forest the light was mainly pricked thanks to the trees. Daehyun kept a magical light on, a small blueish sphere floating right before them, and he was explaining about how the place was a magical forest, always trying to protect the ones that deserved it, making the basilisk understand better what happened while he was running away.

However, his words were interrupted by another sound. A wolf whining.

Both of them stopped walking, almost as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, though, and it was the wizard who started moving again first – in the direction of the sound.

-Wait, where are you going? – his partner on the walk was eager to ask

-See what happened. – he didn’t even turn back to answer – Maybe someone needs help.

-Or maybe not. – Youngjae had to rush to get to his side, already steps ahead – Didn’t you say the forest usually hurt the ones who don’t deserve to be here?

-Oh, but it’s not the only cause to get hurt here! Sometimes we fall or trip on a root. Already happened a few times with me, and I’m a good boy, right?

He preferred to not reply, even because, Daehyun was already walking again. With a deep exhale, the basilisk ended up following him – he wouldn’t know where to find the wizard’s house by himself after all. A few minutes and they found the source of the noise. A wolf, indeed. A big one, probably would have their height if he was on his feet – on his paws, better saying. Which he couldn’t, since his leg was hurt.

-Wow, a werewolf!

-A were? – the basilisk questioned – But aren’t they half human?

-Some. Some become full wolves, like this one. – he changed the tone of his voice when moved his focus – Hey, wolf… Be calm, okay? I’ll try to help you.

A part of Youngjae was really perplexed with how the boy simply came closer, without thinking twice about how the beast could try to bite him. But he didn’t anyways, maybe for the calm voice and big smile of the one approaching, a way of showing he was indeed well intentioned. And, in a way, Daehyun was still cautious, getting closer with small steps, and caressed his ears before trying anything with the hurt leg. He was trying to befriend the wolf before anything else.

He was so caring. So warm. Less than a day by his side and this was already clear. It certainly was dangerous, and it felt somehow strange for the basilisk, but, at the same time, it somehow felt good too.

After a few minutes, Daehyun felt confident enough to get close to the hurt leg, seeing how it didn’t seem broken, which was a good sign, but certainly was hurting, since the wolf refused to get up. His default healing potion would be enough.

Indeed was, and the wolf was already on his paws again. There was a happy bark – can a bark be happy? it sounded like that at least – as answer, and not much after the big dog was running again.

-You probably wasted your magic. – Youngjae pointed out – He’ll break a leg again.

-Oh, let’s hope not! – the wizard answered – But it’s the second full moon night. He’s full of energy. We can’t blame him for wanting to run around. Anyways, the flower we need is near here. Let’s go.

However, not much after, another set of steps was heard together with theirs. They stopped walking right away, and the extra sound stopped together. Both of them had a bet on what – or, in better words, who – was making it, so, when the duo turned back and saw the wolf, none was surprised.

-I think he liked us. – Daehyun commented, with a smile

Even before his partner could answer anything, he was already going closer of the canine, petting the top of his head, at which he answered waving his tail. By a moment, he didn't seem a wolf, just a big dog. A big puppy, maybe this was more accurate.

-Tell me you aren't thinking about keeping him.

-Oh, but he seems to be lonely! – the wizard hugged the wolf, as if indeed he was his pet – And he really liked us. I can't just let him here!

-Well, it's not my house. – Youngjae ended up shrugging about the situation – And it'll be funny when your tutor comes back and set fires to you.

The boy wasn't even listening, or maybe listened but forgot to reply, since as he pulled away the wolf licked his face, making him laugh. And Youngjae already started walking again, in order to make him move, so he rushed to not stay behind. And the wolf indeed followed them, and Daehyun certainly wasn't complaining about that.

 

When they entered the house, by the back door, Daehyun made a sign asking silence. His plan was to not let the others realize he brought someone else. Not that it worked anyways. Hani came to the room as soon as she heard the sound of the door, and her face was took over by surprise as she looked at them.

-Is this... is this a werewolf? – she asked in disbelief

-Yeah. – the wizard gave a forced smile

-And what is he doing here?

-He had a broken leg, then I healed him, then he started following us.

-And you let him follow?

-Almost asked to. – Youngjae answered for him

Hani slightly rolled her eyes, then going to her fox form, and started... well, making the sounds a fox made. The boys on the room had to stop what they were doing and focus on it, even because the wolf seemed to be answering. It was somehow funny and totally interesting watching that dialogue.

-His name is Junhong. – she spoke on understandable language again – He followed you because he was lost, and indeed he's alone, since he doesn't have a pack. Also, he's really glad for your magic. And curious. I think he never saw a wizard... or anything mystical, actually, barely knows about being a were.

-So, we can teach him! – the wizard answered excitedly – Not much about being a werewolf, but a bit about weres, and a lot about us in general!

-Is adopting the default option in your mind for anyone that needs something?

There were a few seconds of silence after that, because there wasn’t a good defense.

-I just wanna help...

-I know, dear. – she came back to her human form just so she could hug him – And I admire this good heart of yours a lot. But try to think a bit before doing, okay?

-So... we're putting him out?

-Of course not! This poor baby can't be let alone on this forest. – she rushed to complete after his smile – But it's for this night. He has a life out of here, after all. And this house is pretty full, if you ask me.

-Okay, okay. – he put his backpack on the nearest table – Anyways, I have a potion to make.

-Hm, you can make it by the morning. – Youngjae interfered, making the duo look at him astonished – You seem tired. I don’t want you making some mistake thanks to this.

-You have a point. – and he thought in another as he spoke – And maybe it’s better if you take it by the day. If anything goes wrong, we’ll be awake to see.

-What kind of thing can go wrong? – he asked, suddenly pretty worried

-It’s magic. Crazy things can happen. – the wizard was quick to add – But I’m sure everything will be fine.

-I trust him. – the kitsune intervened – Oh, we should introduce Jongup to his new roommate. And vice-versa.

And she spoke in "fox language" again, even in her human form, though this time it sounded almost wrong.

-Can’t you just speak normally? – the basilisk questioned

-There’s a good chance he isn’t understanding. He listen to us, of course, and he totally knows human language, but, on this form, our words may get a bit messy. – she felt the need to add – He totally gets tone, though, so please be gentle.

-Of course! – Daehyun smiled

-It’s not you I’m worried with. – and she looked directly at Youngjae while finishing the sentence, and he answered with an offended stare, but, at the same time, he really couldn’t reply

 

It happened more often than not. Generally, around his crisis – before and after –, it was a recurrence. It wasn't exactly having nightmares, but he simply had a messy sleep. Jongup always woke up in a rush of adrenaline, as if he was running from the worst danger. But it was only his mind – a danger too, in the end.

Since Youngjae arrived, he wasn't sleeping anymore on the guest room, but on the sofa. And that night he wasn't alone on the living room, and his noise woke up the wolf. He quickly got his head up, as if asking what happened.

-No need to worry. – he rushed to reassure the other, using a calm tone, remembering the kitsune explanation – It’s just me. I... had a nightmare.

It was easier than explain the real reason, and he wouldn’t get, anyways. The wolf kept looking at him though, and in some seconds got closer, putting his head on the sofa, right by his side.

-I'm fine, really... – Jongup insisted, but he kept himself close, so the boy just gave up – Junhong, right? – he rose his hand, but hesitated in the last second – Can I?

He didn't move, so Jongup got that as an affirmation and started caressing him. This was all so crazy. If a week before someone said he'd be petting a werewolf, he'd certainly laugh, but there was him. And keeping his mind on it and on his new friends helped calming his thoughts. Before he realized, he fell back asleep.

 

As normally happened, Daehyun and Hani were the first to wake up. The first actually tried to go wake up the basilisk, sleeping on the room right beside, but the kitsune reprehended him – after all, he still needed more rest. They were still talking about it – as in Hani scolding him – when walking down the stairs, but stopped as soon as they saw the boy asleep sat on the floor, his head resting on his arms on the sofa. He probably fell asleep while still on wolf form. And maybe the most distinguished trace about Junhong was his hair, unusually rose-colored, a funny contrast with the dark clothes he was using.

-Good morning, boys! – Hani called, loud enough to the intention of waking up both of them

The half-demon still mumbled something in the lines of “more five minutes”, but the new guest didn’t looked like he listened. It took Daehyun’s scream to get an answer from him.

-Good morning! – he smiled

-Your hair! – the older boy exclaimed, while the kitsune couldn’t resist, slightly messing it

-It’s so cute!

-Thanks! I dyed it a week ago.

-It’s like cotton candy! Lovely! – she complimented – And you’re lovely too.

He had a shy smile hearing that, which made him even cuter. Then, he got up, and they couldn’t ignore that the first thought after it was how he was clearly the tallest of the room.

-Damn, you’re so tall. – the girl said – And you’re pretty young, aren’t you?

-Almost 20.

-I’m so offended. – Hani huffed – But you’re too cute for me to stay mad at you. Anyways, let’s have breakfast so you can go.

-Do I need to? – a bit of sadness stained his expression

-Your parents must be worried. – she pointed out

-I live alone. – he replied – And I really liked staying with you! And now we can really talk!

-Oh, poor boy, let him stay! – Daehyun replied – We can really teach him a thing or two about being a mystical being.

The kitsune slightly rolled her eyes.

-You’re really a puppy, I can’t say no to you.

-But hey, are you really a wizard? – he rushed to turn back his focus to the other boy

-Yeah!

-Could you show me some magic? Please?

-Oh, of course! – he totally enjoyed the idea – Though, hm… I don’t know what I can show you, spells aren’t my best…

-Show some elemental trick. – the girl suggested – But please don’t make rain inside the house.

-You can make rain? – the younger was more and more fascinated

-Not so stable yet, but yeah. – he smiled proudly – But she’s right, better not make it here. – then, the idea came – But I can play with ice.

With a smile on his lips, the boy pronounced a few words, and at his hands a light blue thing started taking form, in a few seconds a fox made of ice appearing. It walked around the group, making a full circle before jumping on air and becoming snow. And Junhong's eyes shone with admiration and wonder.

-That was… – it was even hard to find the words

-Magical. – Jongup’s voice echoed, making them move the attention to him and seeing him awake

-The best word indeed. – Hani smiled – But let’s go you all. We can discuss about the wonders of this world while setting the table.

And how much there was to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was totally not planned posting the chapter where the last one of them appears on the band's anniversary, but i really liked this arrangement of the universe  
> also, the picture of daejae on the ice cream parlor is probably one of my favorites of this one (i am so weak for small soft moments)  
> but hey, long time no see. sorry for the delay, i just haven't been with much focus on this story. anyways, thanks a lot for the kudos, they really help to get me back at properly working on it!! i'll try to bring the next chapters sooner (also, we're pretty close to finishing this arc?? this was fast)  
> thanks again for anyone reading this, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	10. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: youngjae learns one or two things about goodbyes

Even before reaching the first floor, Youngjae could hear the excited chatter coming from the kitchen. And, a bit before he entered the room, he could identify a new voice on the middle of it.

-Is he the wolf? – he asked, looking at the new face at the table and making the group turn their attention to him

-Oh, good morning, snake. – the kitsune smiled – And yeah, that’s Junhong.

-You’re Youngjae, right? – the youngest recalled someone mentioning it – Are you a wizard too?

-No, I’m a basilisk. – he answered almost in a bored tone, sitting down to get his breakfast

-Like in Harry Potter?

-Yeah, but a lot sassier. – Hani answered

-Shouldn’t you be doing something? – Youngjae targeted his words at Daehyun

-What? – he was almost offended – My lesson toda… oh. The counter. – he got up – Okay, I’m going.

-What? – Junhong got lost at the half words

-I need to make a potion to him.

-Oh, it was for this that flower you got yesterday?

-Yeah! – and the idea came to his mind – Wanna see it?

-Oh, I do! – he got up in a jump – Can I?

-Just don’t drink it and you’re fine.

 

While he was gathering the needed ingredients, the wizard kept talking about the magical world, explaining it to the younger. He just shut up when entering in the final part of preparing, since he needed to properly focus on it.

And Youngjae truly smiled when saw him getting closer with the potion done. Finally that solution was at reach. Though he couldn’t help a bit of hesitation while looking at that yellow-ish (or orange-ish? he really couldn’t tell) liquid.

-Are you sure this is... consumable? – he had to ask looking at that not trustable color

-I followed every instruction. It should work. – the wizard assured him – And I really can’t take it to prove. I don’t have a clue if it’d have some bad effect on someone without a locking spell, or even a second form.

-Well, as I said before, I trust him. – Hani interfered, putting her hand on his shoulder – He’s a dedicated student. I know it may not be always clear, but he is.

The basilisk had to take it anyways – and he really hoped it would work. It’d be better to do it already, so Youngjae turned the glass all up in one take.

-It tastes less bad than it seems. – which meant it could be still pretty bad

-But you needed to do. He agreed, and kept focusing on that.

-Why are you taking this? – Junhong asked

-I’m in a locking spell. I can’t go back to my original form without this.

-You don’t like the human-you? – he insisted, genuinely curious

-Not at all. – Hani answered for him, already used to his bitterness about the topic

-Why not? – the younger replied – You’re handsome like this.

The boy really didn’t know how to react to that unexpected comment, and he felt a strange sensation on his face, as if it was burning.

-I agree. – Daehyun added – But he’s not comfortable like this, and, after all, it’s a spell forcing him to stay. It’s not natural being like this.

-Right. – he rushed to agree – And I really miss my original form…

However, on that moment, a funny perception hit him. Those words were a bit hard to come out. Actually, he should have replied with them right away, not only add to what someone else answered, but there was some kind of hesitation in it, almost a second thought to the question. They were true, though – just, for some unknown reason, they seemed… less true. The basilisk was puzzled by that, but brushed the reflection off in a second. It wasn’t important anyways.

-Well, you’ll be on it in some hours. – the wizard concluded

And that was all that mattered. Or so he thought.

 

Some hours were still a pretty bunch of time – even because, there wasn’t a certainty on the amount of them. It could be a whole day, as advised, which gave space to a lot of things. Trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t feel the time going by, the basilisk accepted the suggestion of getting a board game – whatever that was – for the group to play together. Hani volunteered to get it, but called him to go together, then he’d see what it was and choose one.

Well, actually, she wanted to talk a bit with him too, but this wasn’t mentioned.

-So, Youngjae… – the kitsune started as they got some boxes from Dae’s room

-What, fox? – he was still using that disdainful voice, but, by now, it sounded somehow friendly

-I was just thinking… – she started, still speaking without looking at him – You really never stayed much time on your human form, right? If you ever stayed in it at all…

-Sometimes. – he confessed – For a few hours, even less, though. I really never liked much.

-So you never got a hug, did you?

And she was looking back at him, which made her get the surprise taking over his expression thanks to the question, followed by some kind of discomfort – and this all already sold the answer. It was also clear how he never thought about it, and how he pretended it didn’t matter. She saw how he reacted to the first time Daehyun hugged him – that kind of touch was natural to that boy, but the guest seemed to not understand it. Dae saw it as the usual distance he was keeping since arrived on the house, but Hani got the possible reason.

Before he could even answer – try, at least –, she moved, putting her arms around him and pulling him closer. And she really seemed comfortable on the action, burying her face on his chest. Youngjae was more than surprised, but didn’t retreat. He didn’t answer either, but it was a better reaction than she was expecting, to be honest.

-I thought you didn’t like me. – he joked after a few seconds

-I do. – her answer came in a soft voice – But even if I didn’t, a hug is a really good thing, everyone should get some.

A smile took place on his lips, and he finally gave in, letting his body answer to the touch. It was a bit awkward, but undoubtedly good.

-Your hair is really soft… – he let out without properly thinking about it, resting his chin on the top of her head

-Thanks. Yours is pretty fluffy too. – she knew because she messed it once or twice – Which doesn’t make sense, I bet you never took care of it.

-I was born with a good hair. A good everything actually.

-Okay, I don’t like you anymore. – the kitsune said, pulling away from him

-Oh, no, now I want my hug! – he replied, in a joking tone, tightening the grip

At this, she laughed, and it was such a good sound. It was good being the one that made it exist in the first place. She even let out a “you ridiculous snake!” between the laugh, and it still felt great.

And he was ready to say goodbye to all of it in some hours. The reality of this hit him, finally giving him the answer of why those words about wanting to be back on his original form didn’t sound so true anymore. Of course he wanted to be able again to go back to it! But he didn’t want to lose that. That nonsense reunion, those crazy days he never chose to be part of… but that was bringing him really good feelings.

-Youngjae? – Hani’s voice got him out of his train of thought, and he realized he let that moment of realization out – Everything fine?

-Yeah… – he loosed the touch – You can go. By now.

-Oh, thank you. – she charged her voice with irony, but still there was the shadow of a laugh on her face – But we really should get going. The others are waiting.

Then, she got one of the boxes and started walking away from the room.

-Wait, wasn’t I the one who should choose?

-I lied. – she answered bluntly – I actually was going to let you do it, but my favorite one is here, so you lost the chance.

-You ridiculous fox! – he gave it back, making her laugh

-Next time I promise I let you choose.

And he could only think how he was wishing for a next time with that group.

 

This time, Daehyun succeeded at waking up before Hani, and also get to sneak out of his room without waking up the white fox curled up on the floor of it. This time, she wouldn’t get him before he could wake up Youngjae.

Well, he would. If the boy was there.

The vision of the empty room hit him more than he was expecting. At some point, his mind even tried to excuse it with the possibility of being an answer to some kind of danger, but he knew it wasn’t possible. Better like this, of course, but the thought of how the only explanation was that Youngjae left, without even telling goodbye, still ached.

It was when he heard it. Sounded like a snake slipping through the grass, but louder. Which could only mean a giant snake slipping through the grass.

With a smile on his face, the wizard got to the window, right on time to see his deduction was right. The basilisk was circling around the house. He let a scream out, and maybe it was what woke Hani up – or maybe she was already waking and simply was attracted to the room thanks to the sound – because the fox didn’t take much to be by his side.

-Look who’s a happy snake again. – she laughed

-I know! – Daehyun couldn’t hold back his joy – And this is amazing!

The duo soon rushed to the first floor, only stopping by a second for the surprise of seeing Jongup already awake. He explained sometimes he didn’t have a good night of sleep, but it was fine, no need to worry, and soon asked why all the noise. They simply pushed him together, getting out by the back door, since Youngjae was closer to that. And the half-demon couldn’t not let out the astonishment at seeing the giant snake.

-Wait, didn’t look at a basilisk turned you to stone? – he suddenly asked

-Oh, no. Only to non-magical beings. – the wizard explained – We’re safe.

Not much after, Youngjae came back to his human form, and it would be impossible to not notice his infinitely bright smile.

-Sorry, I couldn't hear you while… – he searched for a right word, but there wasn’t one – there.

-Fascinating! – Daehyun repeated, without a single bit of enthusiasm lost

-And I'm surprised to see you back already. – the kitsune pointed out – On human, I mean.

-Yeah... – now there was some difference in the wizard’s expression, as a bit of the brightness went away – You're going, right?

His smile froze.

-Actually... – he searched for the quickest and most acceptable answer he could find – I'm a bit of headache. You might have done something wrong.

-Or it can be a counter effect. – Daehyun quickly added – Magic is crazy, as I said.

-So, you’re staying a bit more? – Jongup entered the conversation, with a somehow joyful expression

-Just to be sure. – he disdained, but maybe that tone didn’t sound really honest

-We wouldn't want anything happening to you, right, snake? - Hani was at the point of laughing, but, if they pretended to believe that was the reason, she'd go along with it

-Right.

When they entered back, since almost all of them were already woke, they decided to wake up Junhong too. He greeted Hani – the one who got to wake him this time – with the casual joyful expression, but then it assumed a tone of almost worry, but it brightened as he saw the basilisk.

-I thought you’d already be gone. – he said as he got up

-I'm actually staying a bit more. – Youngjae answered

-Good! – the youngest rushed to put his arms around him – I'd miss you.

And, while answering the hug, only one thought ran over his mind. Yeah, he'd miss that mess too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i might seem youngjae-biased. i'm not. i just was destroyed by some ideas my beta reader gave me about him (i love her btw, even when she destroys me, which happens on a daily basis)  
> and damn!! we got 400 hits!! and the kudos keep going up and comments and i'm just!! i really wasn't expecting this all, i'm really amazed and happy and !! wow !! my heart is really thankful for everyone that gave a chance to this story and even more to the ones that kept reading it til here, hope you know you made someone really happy!! i'll work hard to give it the great ending it deserves.  
> see you soon!!


	11. the gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: when you stay out for a week and your apprentice throws the biggest party in your house

The newest addition of the group was constantly asking things, excitedly curious, and Daehyun was really happy answering all that he could – constantly cut in the middle of sentence by Youngjae, but somehow they made it work and this sometimes even resulted in a better answer. The kitsune added a lot too, she had a bunch of knowledge stored up thanks to her years lived.

And the funniest part was that they really worked together. They were a completely different group, draw together by nothing more than mere chance, and yet, the chats went on greatly, and even living together wasn’t as challenging as it should be. Of course some things diverged every now and then, but it was bearable.

They were in the middle of one more of these chats when Hani heard a phone ringing, signalizing a new message. She recognized it was from Daehyun’s phone, so she got it to pass to him. But, since the screen was on, the girl saw it was from his tutor, and ended up reading what it said.

-Oh, Dae… – she called, making him turn his head to her – Have you already thought about what will you say to Himchan when he comes back?

-About what?

She vaguely gestured to the three other boys, who were also looking at him almost verbalizing how he could ask that.

-Oh… well, I’ll tell the truth. I’m sure he’ll understand.

-Good. Because he’s arriving. – she showed the phone to him, and the panic in his expression was priceless

He rushed to get the phone and unlock it, reading the message – and indeed was true. Actually, he was even with a friend, as he advised he would.

-I’ll be right back. – he got up in a second, going through the front door without waiting for an answer

-He won’t come back, will he? – the half-demon asked

-He will! – Junhong protested – His tutor seems a nice person.

-He is. – Hani smilled

-But this is his house, and Dae totally messed it in a week. – the basilisk pointed out – He’ll be killed.

As he got out of the house, he could see his tutor entering in the street, happily chatting with a girl whose height didn’t reach his shoulders, a pale skin contrasting with the raven hair and dark clothes. Though she could seem as a regular girl, he could feel how her aura was undoubtedly powerful, and shouldn’t be someone you’d want to pick a fight with.

Anyways, he had to focus on being on the good side of Himchan. He put the brightest smile he had on his face and came closer to him, greeting him with a warm good-night.

-I missed you a lot! And you really brought a friend!

He looked at him as if he was suspecting of something, but his expression softened while answering that.

-Yeah, she was of a great help. This is Mavis, and, as I told you, this is my apprentice, Daehyun.

-Is she a witch too?

-No. Vampire. – she said with a tender smile, but the older wizard didn’t resist to complete

-So be cautious or she’ll draw your blood out.

His face went from fascinated to terrified, while the girl laughed.

-Stop scaring the poor boy. I’m a good one. – she winked, sounding like someone who never talked seriously – He’s as loud as you advised.

-You haven’t seen anything. – he replied, then putting the focus again on the boy, with a serious expression – So, what have you done now?

-Wow, not even a “hey, dear apprentice, how are you? You know, I actually got some gifts for you!”? – the younger sounded almost offended – And why would I have done something?

-You wouldn’t come all this way for nothing.

-Maybe I just missed you a lot? – he gave a clearly fake smile – Or just wanna say hi to y…

He didn’t wait for him to finish, starting to walk again and leaving him and his words behind. Not that Daehyun could allow it.

-Okay, okay! – he put himself in front of his tutor again, lifting his hands in a sign of giving up – So, some days ago, Hani was walking by the city, you know she was…

-Dae. To the point.

He took a deep breath, saying everything at once.

-She found a half-demon with control problems and saved him and he ended up staying with us.

He needed a second to assimilate all the information.

-Why exactly he stayed?

-He made a bit of mess in the city and needed a safe place to hide. And he’s really calm when he’s in control, no need to worry.

-Good thing I’m here. – the vampire pointed out

-Agreed. – he came back his focus to the apprentice with an acid tone – Can I enter my house now?

-Not yet. – Daehyun barely breathed before completing – Still remember the counter for locking spell I asked for?

-It was my first suspicion. Who was the one needing?

-A basilisk.

-A basilisk. – Himchan repeated in disbelief – I never even saw one, and you not only saw, but are living with one for three days?

-A coven was chasing him. I happened to be near, thankfully.

-Okay, finished? – it was ironical, but he didn’t get it

-Almost.

His tutor’s expression was something between deep surprise and confusion.

-Does it even have any space left on this house?

-We’re making it work somehow.

The older wizard took a deep breath, but it was better to know soon.

-What happened?

-I found a wolf with a broken leg. Helped him and he followed me.

-You let a werewolf enter the place you live in a full moon’s week. – he stated, not even surprised by the action anymore, just maybe for seeing his apprentice still alive

-Probably was why he got himself hurt, we think. – and Daehyun proceeded as if this wasn’t much – Too much energy, right?

-Tell me now you’re finished. – he sighed

-Yes. – and he opened a smile, without a single trace of regret in it – See, nothing too dangerous.

At this, the vampire let out a loud laugh.

-You really said your apprentice is one of a kind.

-You did? – Daehyun smiled

-Yeah, he’s unbelievable. – the wizard chose to not even look at him, as if he didn’t hear – At least, he’s using his magic for good actions.

And the younger smiled with that, as if there was only the compliment without the scolding tone on the rest of the dialogue. Himchan simply rolled eyes, starting to walk again to enter the place, while his friend held Daehyun’s arm.

-I like you already. – she whispered

-Oh, thanks! I like you too!

At this point, the tutor had already opened the door, making space for them to walk in first. And as soon as Daehyun appeared, there was reaction.

-Ha! – Junhong slapped Youngjae’s leg – You lost the bet!

-Unbelievable. – he rolled eyes

-What was the bet? – the younger wizard needed to ask

-He said your tutor would kill you because of them. – the kitsune answered

-I already like him. – Himchan let out, turning back to Daehyun – Aren’t you going to introduce your friends?

-I’m a bit busy seeing you planning my death. – he huffed – Anyways, these are Jongup, Youngjae and Junhong.

He pointed while speaking, and a collective “hi!” was heard.

-As you might already know, I’m Himchan. And this is Mavis. – and he focused on Hani before proceeding – And we need to have a talk with you, and you only.

-Is it about her brother? – the youngest on the room intervened – Because I wanna help!

-Me too! – Jongup quickly added

-I’d love to break this altruistic chain… – Youngjae added, with a sarcastic smile – But I have nothing scheduled anyways.

The kitsune kept staring at the trio, her mind almost having trouble assimilating what just happened. Did they care about her that much? It could be the sense of helping others acting. It could be both. She was really glad for that action, no matter the motivation anyways.

-It seems you’ve got great friends. – the older wizard smiled

-But, answering your question… – Mavis got the turn to speak – Yes and no.

That unexpected warmness was completely taken away, as Hani reflected on her fading smile.

-What do you mean?

-We indeed found a group of human scientists and their lab. Considering your description of what happened, and where happened, it’s really possible we find your brother there…

-But we aren’t sure. – she completed, already knowing where the sentence would lead, and the vampire indeed agreed

-So, you going?

-Of course! – the kitsune promptly answered – Doesn’t matter if my brother is there or not, there certainly are others of us! We need to save them.

-And you? – the vampire turned her face to the trio – Still up to go?

-Yeah! – the werewolf answered, and the other two agreed

-We were saved. I was, at least. – Jongup commented, looking at Hani – It’s a way of making things right.

-You’re actually an angel, you know that? – she had to answer

He answered with a shy laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed, but also happy for hearing that.

-When are we going? – Hani got back the focus on the mission

-Soon enough. – Mavis answered – I just need a message from my friend. We’re going there through portal.

-Wow! – Junhong exclaimed, admired – Like teleport?

-Yeah. Some witches have this specific magic, but it’s really rare. I happen to have a friend who knows it.

-Considering how many friends you have, it wouldn’t be that hard. – the older wizard pointed out, smiling

-Happens with some good years lived. – the vampire said almost in a reckless way

-So, while we wait. – Himchan took the moment to ask – Why are these three still here anyways?

-Jongup needed some days out of the view of the city, as I said. – Daehyun started explaining – They might still be searching for him. Youngjae is still recovering. And Junhong never knew other mystical beings, not even lived with other wolves, we're teaching him a thing or two.

-Well, I have a place where you can stay hidden, from human eyes or even mystical bad ones, you can be safe to recover and learn a lot of things from a lot of different beings. – Mavis caught their attention – I'm the owner of a big old castle that ended up becoming a shelter for people like us.

-Don't state it so casually. – Himchan argued, with a fond expression – You made it become what it is. And it's a really amazing place.

-You should go there more often. – she replied

-Indeed you should! – his apprentice protested – Why did you never tell me about it?

-Waiting for the right time. – he felt the need to add – Just wanna be sure you won't blow out the place.

-He'd need quite an effort. – the vampire argued

-You really don’t doubt his abilities at this point, do you?

-Hey! I'm still here!

-Anyways, the inviting is done, for all of you, whenever you want. – she focused on the kitsune before concluding – Got it, little fox?

-Oh... – she almost sounded as if someone pulled her out from another dimension – Sorry, I swear I was listening. But I think I won't decide by now where I'm going after tonight.

-Aren't you staying with us? – Junhong turned to her

His tone was sad, and he wasn't the only one echoing that feeling. It was crazy how quickly they adapted to each other's presence, and even learned to like it, but there it was. The feeling was pretty real.

-I'd love to. – she was sincere – But I... well, if my brother isn't in this place, I need to keep searching.

-But let's be positive.

-But even in this perspective... I have a feeling he'll need a time by himself. A castle full of people won't be a good place at the first moment.

-Do as you find it better for you both. – Mavis said – It's all about you being fine, right?

-If you want, and your brother don't oppose, you can stay here. – Himchan suggested – You'd be safer, at least. -Thank you. – and she had an honest smile on her face

-Good we’re all in good terms. – the vampire got the moment to speak again – Just in time my friend answered.

As previously explained, they needed this friend since she was a witch specialized in portal spells, someone really hard one to find. Of course they could go to the lab by other means, but the thing was getting out of there quickly, to the most far they could, in a way that wouldn’t be easily tracked, and a magic like that was the perfect answer.

Since the plan was already established earlier that day, her friend was already settled on a rented apartment in the city. Luckily, it was already in the middle of the full moon’s week, or else Junhong wouldn’t be able to go outside without turning into a wolf – he still could do it, but by now it would happen by his will. Jongup was the most cautious getting on the streets, but it was a short distance, and also there weren’t too many people out at that hour, so he wasn’t recognized. They really didn’t take much time to arrive on their goal, and the witch greeted them all with sympathy.

-Oh, you have more company than you advised me. – she couldn’t hold back the comment

-Got some unexpected help. – Mavis almost laughed – But everything’s fine, right?

-Totally. – the witch focused the group, starting to explain – Here’s how it’ll work: I’ll open a portal pretty close to the lab. You go and I close it, because I really can’t keep it for so long. I’ll give you half an hour to mess around and I’ll open a new one. Please don’t take much time to come back, it’ll really tire me. Understood?

-I wanted to take that place down. – Hani complained, in an almost sad tone

-Oh, don’t worry, we will. – Himchan replied, with an enigmatic smile – We have enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever watched hotel transylvania? it's a movie i like quite a lot. and also what gave me the original prompt for this fic. mavis is a reference to this (and also a cutie <3 )  
> but hey, just one more chapter to finish this arc!! i almost never finish my stories, so it's quite an achievement for me. thanks a lot for anyone still reading this, and comments and kudos are always welcome!


	12. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: ready to wreck things on shitty humans' lab?

As the kitsune got out of the teleportation spell, she could see it really worked. That place totally wasn’t the city she spent the last days on. She was one of the firsts in line, for obvious reasons, so one of the firsts to get the view of the new horizon. At far, the sound of cars and general busy city noise gathered, but they were at a harbor.

When the group was complete, the portal closed, and they headed in the direction of the suspicious hangar. They kept a safe distance to watch it, monitoring from afar two guys walking around the entrance.

-I... I know there are mystical beings there. – Hani whispered, feeling lost, and hating that sensation – But I really can’t tell who they are. Or how much there are... Argh!

-They really have their ways to invalidate magical perception there. – the vampire stated – But by now it’s good enough to know there are some of ours there.

It means we’re in the right place. And there was the silent praying on her mind that one of them was her brother – at this point, she really could only pray, since her senses or anything else didn’t give any certainty.

-Mavis will make some distraction. – Himchan spoke – Wait a moment because probably there are more guards than those two. Then, we enter there and… well, have fun.

Some of them answered with a smile, but the kitsune kept quiet, the thread of a bow right before shooting an arrow, full of tension. The one assigned to distraction soon got away from the group, and indeed in a few seconds some disrupting sound was heard, and both of the people on the door got out of their places. They stayed at time to see others rushing in that direction too, only then making their move and going through the door.

Thankfully, the entrance hall was empty, because it gave them the seconds needed to start moving. And, as soon as Hani stepped inside the building, her aura sense got clear. This was a relief, but, a second later, it brought a terrible taste to her core. Because there was no energy of a kitsune around.

It took all her energy to not break down and cry as she acknowledged that fact. However, the other auras – including mystical beings’ auras – reminded her there was something bigger happening, and she couldn’t allow that moment of weakness.

-There’s a group of scientists after this corridor, and they’re with one of ours. – she pointed at a door at her right side – I wouldn’t go alone.

Youngjae was already on his snake form before she completed, and Jongup decided to follow him. Junhong was also already a wolf, and she talked to him on proper language, making him take the ladder in front of them – there was another mystical being somewhere there –, and with a silent sign Himchan followed the werewolf.

And the younger wizard stayed behind, noticing how her voice was lacking life and her expression was numb. He could ask what happened, but he was afraid of the answer. Actually, he already got the answer, for the simple fact that she didn’t say anything after those directions.

-And us? – he asked in the end

-There’s another group of scientists by the end of this corridor. – she answered, going to her fox form and starting to walk to a door by her left – Let’s go.

 

When he entered the room, the only one moving was Youngjae, back on his human form, because the people that were there were already turned into stone. Jongup got closer to what seemed a surgery table, at the moment with a woman on it. Her arms and legs were tied to it with metal chains, and the reason she was there got clear as he approached: the pointed ears.

-Is she… an elf? – he couldn’t help the curiosity

-A forest one. – the basilisk answered, proceeding when he looked confused by his certainty – See the leaves on her hair?

Indeed, there were some small leaves and vines intertwined with the dark strands, but he still hadn’t paid attention to that detail – and he wouldn’t know how to identify anyways.

-Cool. – he let out as a whisper, but proceeded in a louder voice – Is she alive?

-Yes. By what I felt before entering… – maybe she could be seriously harmed, but Youngjae chose to not think about it – Just take her out.

-What? – the other was pretty lost

-Don’t you come with super strength? He had it, he could recall it. But did it work normally?

-Does it work? While I’m human?

-Why wouldn’t it? – the partner replied as if it was really obvious

It was worth the test, at least. And it really still was there, because he just needed to push a bit stronger than he’d normally and the chains broke. Right after he ended that, the elf slightly moved, her eyes blinking before completely opening up.

-Who are… – she put herself sit, but an expression of pain interrupted her sentence

-Calm down! – Jongup was quick to ask, but his partner was the one that completed the answer

-We’re help. Take care of her, I’ll see if there are any other humans around.

Before going through the door, Youngjae was back to his snake body, which made the elf look in complete surprise.

-Is him a basilisk or am I already hallucinating?

-He is. – Jongup couldn’t hold up the next question, especially because she kept the shocked expression – Why the surprise?

-Basilisks are really individualist creatures. They don’t work together with others, they don’t even like it.

-Well, it’s an unusual night. – Jongup smiled

After all, he had just used his powers for good. It was a great unusual night.

-Anyways, we should get out of here.

She quickly agreed, but, as she tried to get out of the table, another exclamation escaped her mouth, making him worried.

-Are you sure you can walk? I can…

-It’s fine. – she took a deep breath and got up – Just get me out of here.

 

She was hoping it’d be a mistake. Could aura reading be mistaken? Hani was almost sure that not, but who knows, right? It wasn’t working well before entering the lab. She kept hoping there would be something when they got where the group was. There would be something different, something more.

But there wasn’t. It was just some scientists watching over the computers’ room.

They were already knocked out, and, as the adrenaline of the conflict was starting to go down, this perception and the meaning of it started to weight on her. The kitsune thought about sadness, but this was a different thing. It was more like a cloak of emptiness wrapping her, starting to fill her bones, not wanting to let go of the lost girl. As if she was entirely reduced to a question – a painful “what now?”

-Hani… – Daehyun’s voice reached her, but even that loud boy seemed to hesitate to make any sound – Let’s go.

Yeah. She needed to let go. She was at the point of agreeing, but, by a split second, her vision caught one of the monitors right beside her. That table was designated to take care of the cameras, and indeed she saw a familiar wolf messing over a room.

Then, something rang in her mind. Cameras. With her heartbeats growing a bit stronger, almost as if they were trying to shake off that emptiness still trying to take place on her, fueled by that subtle glimmer of hope, her eyes ran through each one. And, on the final computer, under a label of “underground”, an unusual scenario of forest was appearing. And there was a quiet black fox on the corner of it.

-Dae… – her voice may have trembled, which would be fair considering the sudden rush of energy and emotion she was shot with – The underground. We need to find the entrance.

The wizard came to her side, not hiding a smile seeing what she found, but soon focused on getting the answer. It was near, a door on the hallway they used to arrive in that room. As the girl saw it, she came back to her fox form and ran in that direction.

-Hani, wait! – he shouted, though he knew it wasn’t fair asking this

She barely saw the place on the way. All her attention was on going through that door and running down those stairs. She arrived at a small room, with a keyboard by the side of another door. There was some kind of electrical trick working, and, as she turned it off, her perception started working to the other side of it. And that too familiar aura was completely within reach.

 

He could feel something happened, though he couldn’t tell exactly what. In a second, Yongguk realized his aura sense was properly tuned again, reaching farther than it did before. And, in the next second, he sensed someone he was wishing to see since the first time he woke up there.

The kitsune didn’t even need to wait much more. She arrived at the area he was in a few seconds. And seeing her once more close enough was like breathing again after a long – the longest – time holding his breath.

-You found me. – there wasn’t a single trace of surprise on the sentence, it was simply an affirmation

-I’d always find you. – she leaned on him, appreciating how she finally had the opportunity of touching him again, but quickly pulled away – But let’s go.

-Please.

 

Before stepping on the fake forest, Daehyun got the first flammable thing he found, in order to fulfill his task. Himchan let with each one of the group an enchanted lighter, which its flames would be commanded by him even by far – and that was how they’d take down the lab even in a short time. Maybe it wouldn’t harm a lot of scientists, but it’d certainly destroy a lot of research data and material.

Not much after the wizard made his assignment, the duo of foxes passed by him, and he was really glad for seeing it. Nonetheless, he didn’t stay too long without following their way. As he got back to first floor and out of that hallway, his gaze met with Junhong’s, arriving almost at the same time as him at the entrance room. Soon enough, his tutor appeared too, and the trio reunited at the center of the room.

-Is everyone else out? – the youngest came closer and got back to his human form

The wizards took a moment to analyze the energies around – their aura sense wasn’t better than Hani’s, therefore she guided the group as they entered, but for this simpler task it’d work fine. Indeed they were the only mystical beings still there, which meant the perfect time for the last part of the plan.

Himchan commanded the boys to get out already, right after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could feel the connection with the flames scattered through the building being established, and, with a few magical words and hand movements, the sound of explosions echoed through the place. As he stepped out of it, the smoke was already starting to rise, but they’d be far from there before any human noticed it.

 

As the portal to come back was opened, the first one to cross it was Jongup with the elf on his arms – she was barely fainting due to weakness, and certainly needed to get out of that place as soon as possible. He was immediately followed by the duo of kitsunes, and, once they were out of the way for the others to pass, Hani was back on her human form in a heartbeat, not avoiding the urge to hug her brother anymore.

She needed to hug him, to have him tightly surrounded by her arms, just to be sure he was there, by her side, at reach, and safe, finally safe. He soon mirrored her actions actually, seeming to be in need of the same touch, of the same certainty.

-I’m sorry it got me so long to find you… – her voice barely had the strength to get out of her throat, but these were words held inside for too much time

-It’s okay. – and he pulled away so she could see the brightness on his eyes while saying that – You’re here.

-You’re here. – she repeated, appreciating the taste of that truth – You’re safe.

And that was all that mattered. She leaned on him again, feeling comfortable once more on the familiarity of him. And he was smiling too, caressing the dark curls of her hair, but then, the curiosity took over him, making him move his head around.

-Also… where are we?

As he ran his gaze by the room, he also acknowledged all the others on the place. And she could sense the uneasiness probably taking over him thanks to it. He was quite a shy person, and, considering he wasn't exactly at a comfortable situation right before, Hani knew it wasn't the best time for socializing. Looking aside, she realized they were pretty close to the balcony, so she got up and called her brother to follow her. The night wind caressed her face, and she couldn't hold back a smile – and it happened just the same with him.

-Well, answering your question... – she leaned on the railing – On the next city of the forest we were in. On a friend of a friend of a friend’s house.

-Do our connections go this deep? – he barely laughed

-Everything to find you.

Yongguk smiled at that, although the light gesture didn’t last much.

-Shouldn't I say some thanks?

-You'll get the chance to it. By now, just... relax. – but her soft expression saddened as she proceeded – I'm sorry...

-I already said…

-No, not this. You saved me, right? – he nodded, and she lowered her head – I’m so sorry you got captured when…

-There’s nothing you should be sorry for. – he cupped her face with both hands and lifted it in a calm way, making her look directly at him – Everything to keep you safe.

She hugged him tight once more, enjoying how she was able to do that again. And he kept her close, appreciating that too, but his gaze still escaped to the room.

-That's some uncommon mix... – he couldn’t hold back the comment – How did you reunite them all?

-Not all are my fault. – the girl laughed – And this is a quite long story...

-I got time to listen. – he replied – I’m really not going anywhere.

And she couldn't hold back a smile listening to that.

 

After everyone got their feet back to the apartment, the witch asked a moment to gather her energy again and make a portal to Mavis’ castle, which, of course, everyone agreed. Except by the duo of kitsunes, they ended up sat in a circle letting a small talk go on. The elf was feeling pretty better since the place had a few plants – most of her weakness was due to being kept far from these on her time on the lab, and she kept a pot with one of them on her lap by the moment –, and Junhong was excitedly telling about the fairy he helped freeing and got away from the lab even before they could properly talk – but this was already great enough by itself! – when the momentary owner of the place appeared at the room.

-So, anyone in need of a drive to the castle?

-I’d love to. – the vampire smiled, getting up, and the rest of the group ended up mirroring the action – Me, the lovely trio and the rescued elf, right?

They nodded, liking how she referred to them, but then Jongup realized something.

-Only the three of us?

And he was targeting the question at Daehyun, that quickly affirmed.

-Won't you go too? – Junhong asked, a sad tone taking over his face, even though this was expected

-Not yet. – and there was a bit of sadness on his voice too – But I'll certainly go there! I really wanna see the castle and everyone in there!

-You're always welcome. – Mavis said

-So... – Junhong had to point out the obvious, although no one wanted to say it out loud – this is a good-bye.

-Yeah...

At some level, it was, it couldn't be denied. But it was for a short time, and this made him keep his smile. And, before he or the others could say something, Youngjae took the moment to move. He hugged him tightly, almost taking him out of balance with the strength he used.

-Thank you.

It could be interpreted as gratitude for the counter spell, maybe for saving him that day. It was his first intention, actually. However, those words ran deeper than that. Thanks for the warm. For those crazy days. For the hugs. For the friends.

-Don't mention it. – Daehyun smiled, answering the touch after a few seconds of hesitation thanks to surprise

And, a brief moment later, seeing the youngest of the group looking at them with eyes shining, he called him with a hand gesture, at which he automatically agreed and hugged the duo. Jongup was a few steps behind, but they called him too, and he hesitated a bit, but ended up agreeing and getting closer, soon being pulled to the embrace too.

-We make a good team.

-We do.

A bit before they pulled away, they felt someone else adding herself to the hug.

-I can’t believe you’d have a group hug without me.

-Hani! – Daehyun answered – We didn’t plan it, okay?

-And we wouldn’t call you… – the younger pointed out, even if a bit reluctant – We didn’t want to get you away from your brother…

-Be sure I won’t stay much time away from him now. But I really needed to say good-bye to you all. – she smiled, then focusing on Jongup – Take care, okay? The castle might have other nice half-demons, you should try to talk to them, they’ll help you get in peace with your mind!

He looked as if he was scared to do that, but nodded anyways, probably more to agree with her than really wanting.

-You, dear snake… – she moved to Youngjae – I didn’t forget our deal. If when I go there you haven’t learned to at least dodge a punch, I’ll make sure to hit you.

-You won’t get this beautiful face.

-We’ll see about that. – then, she opened a big smile – And you, my puppy! Take care too, okay? And meet a good pack to howl out there.

When Junhong hugged her, he lifted the girl, at which she laughed. And the trio watching had such soft smiles on their faces – and not only them, actually. The others on the room couldn’t help it, even the one that was clearly apart from the group, looking at the scene from the door to the balcony.

-They really make a good team. – Mavis pointed out – Surprisingly.

-It’s an uncommon reunion indeed. – Himchan had to agree – But I think some people are simply meant to be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, crying deeply almost all chapter long: i am fINE  
> and we did it. we arrived at the ending of the first arc. this was really a great journey for me, i'm so thankful for making it, and even more thankful for everyone that took their time to read this fic. please don't forget to leave a comment, it's really important for me, specially now bc i need to know if there's someone expecting the next part! (and, of course, all your thoughts about this part)  
> once again, hope you enjoyed the reading, and also to see you soon!


End file.
